


Blood. Lust.

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Past Abuse, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun is the youngest son of a Royal House of vampires. Sho is only son of a rival Royal House. In order to maintain a peaceful status quo the Vampire Council decrees that the Royal Houses mate their sons with each other. After a humiliating incident in the past Jun wants nothing more than to stay as far away from Sho as possible and is determined to deny the match. Will Sho be able to win Jun’s love and more importantly does he even want to?





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Valentine’s Day Senpai.”

The older boy looked at him with disdain, his lip curling as he glared at the box of candy wobbling dangerously on the younger boy’s sweaty palm. His eyes glowed deep red as he looked down at the shorter boy who was blinking up at him with huge hopeful eyes.

“Why on earth do you presume that I would accept a gift from a skinny little bug-eyed insect like you?”

The older boy’s friends laughed sycophantically as one of them knocked the box onto the ground, its contents spilling across the concrete like tiny jewels.

The mocking laughter seemed to grow ever louder as the small boy blushed deeply and began to scrabble around trying to pick up the candies and stuff them back into the dented box.

The same boy who had knocked the box onto the ground pressed forwards, his eyes sparking orange with malice as he shoved the small boy hard enough to knock him down onto his hands and knees, the rough concrete scratching deep grooves into his palms.

To his everlasting shame, the smaller boy felt hot tears running down his cheeks as the circle of laughing faces pressed in on him; the object of his affections turning and walking away from him, apparently not even caring enough to stop the bullying.

“NO!” Jun jerked upright as he struggled to free himself from the dream. It had all happened so long ago and he couldn’t understand why he had dreamt the same thing three days in a row.

A cool hand was pressed to his forehead and a pair of concerned bright blue eyes looked at him, glowing gently in the darkened room.

“Jun, is everything okay? I heard you cry out,” Satoshi, Jun’s older brother asked softly.

Even though Satoshi’s room was at the far end of the corridor, his sharp hearing meant that he missed very little.

Wiping his face with a trembling hand, Jun said, “It’s ridiculous. Why do I keep dreaming about Sakurai-senpai? I haven’t seen him since high school.”

“He was your first love, that’s not someone you forget easily,” Satoshi said, plopping himself down on the edge of Jun’s bed. “Especially since he broke your heart,” he added with a growl.

“He didn’t!” Jun protested. “He may have trampled on it and dented it a little, but he didn’t break it.”

“Oh really? Then why haven’t you ever had a proper relationship?”

Jun’s eyes glowed an angry purple as he glared at his brother, “What do you know about my relationships?”

Satoshi looked slightly shifty for a moment before returning his face to its usual blank mask; Jun would be angry if he knew that he watched over him from a distance to make sure that he was safe, given Jun’s propensity for one-off sexual encounters with unsuitable people.

“Has Father been checking up on me again?”

“I don’t really know for sure,” Satoshi replied. “But I’d be careful about who you see just for the next little while.”

“Why”

“I saw Ninomiya-san leaving Father’s office the other day, and a visit from him usually means trouble,” Satoshi said warily.

++++

In a world where vampires and humans lived alongside each other in harmony, strict rules had to be formulated on both sides to allow the peaceful co-existence to continue. With the development of synthetic blood products that were good enough to be palatable and widely available the vampire population, humans had finally lost their fear of the other, perhaps more unusual, inhabitants of their planet.

Whereas the human world was made up of countries run by duly elected politicians, the vampire world was divided into territories ruled by Royal Houses. Much like the United Nations Organization, the Vampire Council handled disputes between the Royal Houses and maintained peaceful relationships between the vampires and humans. It was also their responsibility to hunt down rogue vampires who fed off humans without their consent, an act punishable by the harshest discipline.

The Council employed many agents to ensure that their wishes were carried out, and one of these agents was presently sitting in the hallway awaiting an audience with King Matsumoto who ruled over one of the largest territories, second only to that of King Sakurai’s in this particular region. The Council was displeased with the ongoing disputes between the two territories, which often affected the lives of the humans who lived in the region and were almost universally employed by businesses owned and operated by either of these Royal Houses.

They had come up with a plan to settle these disputes once and for all and it was to this purpose that their most trusted agent had been dispatched to speak to the head of both of these Royal Families.  
  
++++  
  
“Good morning Sir,” Aiba said as he drew back the curtains of the bedroom, revealing clear skies and a shining silvery moon.  
  
“Do you ever get tired of not seeing the sun?” Sho asked as he sat up in bed and ruffled his hand through his hair. “Sometimes I wonder what I’m missing, but you’re a human and it's not natural for you to spend so much time in the dark.”  
  
“After three months I'm used to it by now,” Aiba replied, “and besides, the moon is beautiful in its own way.”  
  
Usually Aiba’s chirpy outlook on life was a boon to Sho, who had only returned to live with his father after a long absence, but the knowledge that he had a meeting with his father after breakfast made it impossible for him to see the bright side at that very moment.  
  
++++  
  
“Father why is Ninomiya-san here?” Jun filled his goblet from the smaller jug full of deep red liquid that sat next to his place setting and took a tiny sip, grimacing slightly at the taste. He sometimes wondered what _real_ blood tasted like, but he wouldn't get the chance to know until his eventual mating rites, if he ever found a mate, that is; something that seemed increasingly remote if his recent love life was any indication.  
  
“He had a proposition for me, or rather, you, Jun,” King Matsumoto replied, ignoring the look that passed between his two sons. “I have already accepted on your behalf so it's nothing that you need to worry about. I have meetings all day so I asked him to convey the Council’s wishes to you in my stead.”  
  
Without any further explanation he pushed back his chair and strode from the room making the servants nervously leap to open the doors for him.  
  
Before the doors swung shut, the small figure of the Council’s Agent slipped through and bowed to the two Princes before taking a seat and pouring himself a goblet of the synthetic blood from the larger ornate crystal jug resting in the middle of the table.  
  
“Nino, would you like some food to accompany that?” Satoshi asked, nudging a plate of fried fish in his direction. Most vampires ate other foods to supplement the manufactured blood product, finding it made things easier when dealing with humans socially and greatly improved their own wellbeing.  
  
Nino however, shuddered and pushed it away from him, food held no interest for him and in fact he would have been perfectly happy to forego the blood if he didn't need it to keep himself alive.  
  
“You always were a picky eater, even when we were at school,” Satoshi grumbled, taking the fish back and stuffing a piece into his mouth with great enthusiasm.  
  
Nino ignored him in favour of looking at Jun, who was toying nervously with his own breakfast.

Although small in stature and delicate in appearance Nino possessed an intimidatingly strong personality; something which he was eternally grateful for given the sometimes difficult and even dangerous tasks given to him by the Council as part of his duties. Vampires were born and aged at the same rate as humans until they reached their full physical maturity, usually around the age of 25. After that point the ageing process slowed down, ensuring that their lives were hundreds of years long. But even for a vampire Nino appeared to be unnaturally young. For him it seemed that his aging process had stalled in his late teens.  
  
“Prince Jun, I need to speak with you regarding a private matter,” Nino said with a respectful incline of his head. “Perhaps once breakfast is over?”  
  
“Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Satoshi,” Jun said, grateful for the calming presence of his brother sitting opposite him.  
  
“As you wish,” Nino said, finding it hard to retain his professional distance when faced with two of the very few people he counted as friends.  
  
“Nino, stop being so formal, Father isn't here and you're making my baby brother nervous,” Satoshi said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Nino started to speak, but the words wouldn't come, so he took another mouthful of blood to calm his nerves. “The Council has become tired of the petty squabbling between this Kingdom and that of the House of Sakurai. The humans have complained that their livelihoods and personal safety are in danger.”  
  
“I know that Father has a short temper, but I've been trying to keep the peace as much as I can,” Satoshi said with a frown.  
  
“The Council is aware of your efforts and appreciates them, but they have decided that something more...concrete is needed.” Nino said, turning to face Jun. “It has therefore been decreed that you will be mated to the only son of the Sakurai King.”  
  
“What?” Jun’s face lost all trace of colour as he glared at Nino. “I presume my father refused.”  
  
“No, actually he agreed immediately. It seems that he doesn't approve of your recent sexual habits and wants you safely mated before something untoward happens.”  
  
Jun growled and flung himself across the table, wrapping his hands around the Council Agent’s thin neck.  
  
++++  
  
Aiba bustled into Sho’s office carrying the usual metal box full of paperwork that the Prince was expected to complete each night but jerked to a halt as he saw that Sho was gazing gloomily out the window, staring listlessly at the lights of the city.  
  
“Um, Sir?” Aiba asked nervously as he placed the box on the large glass topped desk with care. “Are you feeling okay? Do you need any blood or anything?”  
  
“Aiba, not every problem can be solved with blood,” Sho replied with a heartfelt sigh.  
  
“But I have plenty to spare if you need a little pick-me-up.”  
  
Sho turned to his assistant with the hint of a smile working at the corners of his mouth. “I don't remember ‘snack’ being listed on the job description that you were handed when you started working here.”  
  
“Working for the Crown Prince of a Royal House is an important job and I promised my mother that I wouldn't screw it up,” Aiba said with a determined look. “So if you ever need a nibble…”  
  
“Just being an efficient assistant is enough for me,” Sho replied. “I have no plans to nibble anyone at the moment, or at least not until I have to.”  
  
“Sir?” Aiba was confused by Sho’s gloom returning.  
  
“You might as well know that the Vampire Council has ordered me to take a mate of their choosing.”  
  
“But that's so outdated and barbaric, nobody should be forced into something like that,” Aiba protested, before turning bright red. Although he’d received full training in etiquette after successfully finding employment with the Royal House he still sometimes forgot himself. “Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to imply that vampires are um…”  
  
“Don't worry Aiba-chan, it's nothing that I haven't already told my father, not that it made any difference,” Sho replied resignedly. “I have no choice but to follow their orders and mate with whoever they’ve chosen for me, otherwise this Kingdom and all of its inhabitants will suffer. I only hope that it's someone I can get along with.”  
  
++++  
  
“Nino, let him go!” Satoshi ordered.  
  
Looking up from where he had Jun pinned face down on the floor with his arm twisted painfully behind his back; Nino gave Satoshi a gummy smile before nodding slightly and releasing his hold.  
  
Jun stumbled to his feet, hissing at Nino and lunging towards him with fiery purple eyes, only to be grabbed around the waist by Satoshi who held him firmly in place.  
  
Nino’s eyes glowed a deep gold before gradually dimming as he brushed dust from the sleeve of his black jacket. “Look at the state of this!”  
  
“If you didn't insist on dressing entirely in black all the time you wouldn't have this problem,” Satoshi snickered.  
  
“It adds to my aura of mystery,” Nino replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jun stopped struggling and laughed, the purple fading from his eyes, “The mystery is why you dress all in elegant black and then wear those ugly sneakers.”  
  
“Because they are comfortable, help my mobility, and most importantly come from the Night Market and only cost twenty dollars a pair,” Nino said, wiggling his foot to show them off.  
  
“Does that mean that you two are friends again?” Satoshi asked. “And you'll stop fighting?”  
  
The other two nodded and he slowly released his hold on Jun who immediately sank down onto his haunches and buried his face in his hands.  
  
“Why him? Of all the vampires in this world I have to mate with _him_?”  
  
“What's wrong with Crown Prince Sho? From what I know of him he's hardworking, dependable and also quite handsome if you like the chiselled muscular type with an ass you could bounce a coin off,” Nino said, patting Jun’s shoulder consolingly. “I mean, in the being joined-in-an-arranged-mating department he is definitely top shelf.”

“He also broke Jun’s heart and walked away without a second glance, leaving him at the mercy of his bullying cronies,” Satoshi said angrily. “And for that I will never forgive him.”  
  
++++  
  
Sho nervously stroked his fingers over the finely tooled black leather cover of the file folder sitting on the desk in front of him. It had been sent from the Vampire Council and contained the details of his destined mate. He’d been staring at it for almost an hour now, but had been unable to bring himself to open it.  
  
He had tried to reason with both his father and the Vampire Council with no success. Both proved to be implacable in their determination for this mating to take place. Even his sister had encouraged him to accept the match, although she herself had gone against the wishes of their parents and chosen her own mate based solely on love.  
  
“It’s almost sunrise Sir,” Aiba said with a barely concealed yawn as he drew the curtains and closed the blinds. “May I bring you anything before you retire for the day?”  
  
“No...Thanks,” Sho replied distractedly.  
  
“Oh, looking at photos?” Aiba asked as he spotted the folder. “Sorry. There I go being nosy again.”  
  
“It's fine.” Sho came to a decision and pushed the folder towards Aiba. “As a matter of fact I would appreciate it if you would take a look for me.”  
  
“Don't want to be stuck with a dud?” Aiba asked. “Oops.”  
  
“Do _not_ apologize again. I need all the friends I can get right about now.”  
  
“F-friend? I couldn't possibly…”  
  
“Because I'm a vampire?”  
  
“No! Because you're Royalty and I'm just a common person.”  
  
“Your mother would be very disappointed to hear you call yourself ‘common’,” Sho said with a small smile.  
  
Aiba laughed, releasing the tension in his shoulders. “You're completely right.”  
  
“So will you please take a look?”  
  
“I sure can, since I am absolutely bursting with curiosity,” Aiba said, eagerly snatching up the file and flicking through it.  
  
++++  
  
“There has to be some way to change this decision,” Satoshi said angrily.  
  
“Afraid not.” Nino hunched his shoulders apologetically. “Once the Council sets its mind to something that’s it and any attempt to change things will only bring fire and brimstone down on the heads of those who disagree, and I’m not talking figuratively here.”  
  
As the other two continued to argue their voices buzzed around Jun’s head like a swarm of angry bees. Now he knew why he had been dreaming of Sakurai Sho for the past three nights and waking in a cold sweat at the memory of those mocking eyes. Although Sho had left the school shortly after the incident, the rest of his friends, and one in particular, had continued to bully Jun until his life became intolerable. It was only when Satoshi became aware of the situation and swept through the bullies like an avenging angel that the torment had ceased.  
  
“Jun are you okay?”  
  
Satoshi’s voice seemed to coming from a great distance, as the room revolved around Jun’s head. He tried closing his eyes, but that only meant that his head was filled with the vision of an orange-eyed boy heading towards him with malice in his eyes as Sho’s back receded into the distance.  
  
“Jun!” Satoshi gripped Jun’s upper arms and shook him lightly, worried that he was about to pass out.  
  
“Drink this,” Nino ordered as he shoved a goblet of blood under Jun’s nose.  
  
“N-no,” Jun said faintly as he attempted to push it away.  
  
“I mean it,” Nino said with a glare. “If you don’t drink it yourself I will knock you down again and pour it down your throat myself.” For someone who looked so small and fragile, Nino was actually very agile and surprisingly strong. He passed the goblet to Jun who held it with trembling hands and took the smallest sip, his teeth clattering against the rim.  
  
“Sorry for being so pathetic, but I haven’t been sleeping much these past few days and this has been quite a shock.” Jun’s hands gradually stopped trembling as the blood calmed him. “There may not even be anything to worry about. I’m sure that Prince Sho will be even more horrified than I am about the prospect of us mating and if that’s the case then he might be able to find a way out of this for both of us since their Royal House has a much stronger influence on the Council than ours.”  
  
++++

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Sho couldn't tell if Aiba meant it in a good or bad way.

“Wow wow wow.”

“Aiba can you try and use some other words?”

“He is…”

“Ugly?”

“No!” Aiba spluttered. “He’s…”

“Aiba!” Sho growled, his eyes glowing a faint red.

“S-sorry.” Aiba tried to remain calm. Even though he'd been working for the vampire for a few months, it still made him nervous when his eyes took on that glow. “Beautiful. He is beautiful.”

Aiba handed Sho the portrait. “See?”

Sho blinked in confusion as he looked at a small round face with features that were unusually strong, which was strangely familiar and yet different. It was only when his gaze caught the expressively luminous eyes that he felt a jolt of recognition.

“Jun-kun?”

“Yes, it's Prince Jun from the Royal House of Matsumoto,” Aiba said, reading the biography included in the folder. “Do you know him? That would be really nice and make things much easier for the two of you.”

“Easier?” Sho laughed bitterly. “Since he probably wishes me dead, that wouldn’t be the first word I’d choose to describe our future relationship.”

++++

Jun straightened his spine and took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on Satoshi’s bedroom door.

“Just come in Jun, no need to knock,” Satoshi called out.

“Of course I was going to knock. What if you were entertaining someone? And stop doing that, it's really annoying,” Jun grumbled as he joined his brother.

“I can't help it, somehow I just always know where you are.”

“But not what I'm doing? Right?” Jun found himself blushing at the thought of Satoshi knowing about some of his recent activities.

“No, of course not,” Satoshi replied innocently, not quite lying. For some reason since Jun’s birth if he concentrated hard enough he could get a vague sensation of Jun’s emotions. It was something which had come in handy when their mother only too often despaired of ever getting baby Jun to sleep, and Satoshi found that he could feel why Jun was upset and soon have him tucked into bed. He still regretted not realizing sooner that his brother was being bullied at school, but at that time his own thoughts had been clouded by his first proper adult relationship with a woman, and the first exploration of his sexual desire.

“I tried reasoning with Mother and Father, but they are more than happy to comply with the Council’s decision. I can't see any way out,” Jun said unhappily as he flung himself down on Satoshi’s bed.

“I've been speaking with Nino, and much as it pains me, I think that forging such a bond between our two Houses would only bring benefits to not just the vampire population, but to humans as well. People need stable surroundings if they are to prosper,” Satoshi said with a serious expression.

“Wow, you sound like an old man sometimes,” Jun teased. “Something that I didn't think would happen for a few hundred years. But I understand your point and also Father's, and I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't Sho-senpai.”

“Maybe you should speak with him. Perhaps he's changed,” Satoshi said encouragingly. “And if he hasn't then I can just go and rip his throat out for you.”

At the sight of Jun’s slightly horrified expression Satoshi threw up his hands. “Joke. I'm joking.” Once again Satoshi was being a little slippery with the truth. He would never allow anyone to hurt Jun in any way; especially not Sakurai Sho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mention of bullying and physical abuse in the past.

“Do I look alright?” Sho asked as he twisted and turned in front of the full length mirror.

“I didn’t know that vampires could see their reflection.” Aiba peered curiously over Sho's shoulder.

“Only with these special mirrors.” Sho pressed a button on the side of the frame to demonstrate his point. His image instantly vanished, leaving an amazed looking Aiba as the only person visible in the glass.

“It must have been really hard in the old days,” Aiba said. “I mean, how would you know if your hair looked good or if there was a piece of spinach stuck between your teeth? Oops, I guess in those days they wouldn’t have been eating many vegetables anyway.”

Fortunately Sho was too preoccupied to take in much of what Aiba was saying; he was too busy worrying about his choice of clothes for his first meeting with Prince Jun. He still burned with shame at his behaviour on their last meeting so many years ago and longed to make things right between them.

With Aiba’s assistance he had chosen to wear a white collarless long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up for a more casual look. On top of this he had decided on a black vest with a grey edge along the front where it buttoned. He was also wearing light blue distressed jeans with slashes on the knees.

“I don’t want to look to formal or too casual.” Sho switched the mirror on once more and returned to spinning restlessly around in front of it.

Although he was almost forty in human years, Sho looked as if he was barely in his early twenties. He took one final glance at Jun’s portrait and stroked his finger over the prominent cheekbones. Jun’s eyes were large and beautiful, looking wistfully into the distance, set in the smooth-skinned face that matched that of a young man who looked barely of age.

“You look perfect.” Aiba tried to sound as reassuring as he could, but he was almost as nervous as his employer. He respected Sho and appreciated the way that he treated him with such respect and kindness, and he hoped that things would work out for him on this important first meeting.

++++

“You’re really going to go through with this meeting and be okay?” Satoshi asked. He had encouraged Jun to think about accepting the proposed mating, but the thought of him being tied by blood to a man who had caused him nothing but pain made him feel slightly sick whenever he thought about it.

“I want to know if he remembers me and remembers what he did,” Jun said, frowning a little as he adjusted the collar of his dark purple silk shirt. He had pushed the sleeves up past his elbows, and the deep vee in the front showed off his long neck and collarbones. “I want to know if he can look me in the eye.”

“You aren’t planning to do anything bad to him are you?” Satoshi was worried that Jun might get himself into trouble with not only their parents but also the Vampire Council.

“It all depends on his response when I ask him why he was so cruel to a little boy who was brave enough to offer him his heart.”

“Jun…” Satoshi tried to get closer to Jun, worried by the slight tremor of his voice.

“I have to go now,” Jun said, skilfully avoiding Satoshi’s eyes and sweeping from the room.

++++

The meeting was to take place on neutral territory under the watchful eye of Nino, acting as the Vampire Council’s representative. To ensure privacy, the entire restaurant had been booked for just the two of them, even though they would use only one of the private dining rooms. Nino was relieved that once he was reasonably sure that they weren’t going to kill each other, he would be able to retreat to a discreet distance. Satoshi had made him promise to be extra careful to look out for Jun, but as far as he was concerned he was old enough to be able to look after himself. This didn’t mean however, that he wouldn’t still find a discreet way to warn Prince Sakurai that he would hurt him if he did anything untoward to his best friend’s brother.

Sho arrived first, blinking nervously at the sight of Nino perched on a chair, dressed in his customary black, apart from his bright red running shoes.

“Your Royal Highness,” Nino said smoothly as he rose to his feet and bowed formally in Sho’s direction.

“Ninomiya-san? Why are you here, I thought I was meeting with Prince Matsumoto in private?”

“The Vampire Council wants to be sure that this meeting goes smoothly. We recognise that an arranged mating in modern times is something out of the ordinary, and perhaps hard for you to come to terms with. The Council couldn’t stand by and ignore the troubles between your territories any longer. It is hoped that this union will bring about a change for the better for all the inhabitants of your lands, both human and vampire.” Nino knew that he sounded like a stuffed shirt but he was only obeying the Council’s strict instructions and now that was done, he felt free to add his own words when the opening arose.

“Would you like something to drink while you’re waiting?” Nino asked solicitously, gesturing to the array of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks on display, including a chilled decanter of synthetic blood.

“I’ll fix it myself,” Sho said. Something about Ninomiya’s gaze was making him uncomfortable. He poured some of the blood into a stemmed glass and added a generous shot of vodka, hoping that the blend of nourishment and alcohol would steady his nerves.

A moment later their keen hearing picked up the sound of someone arriving at the front entrance. Sho instinctively smoothed his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. Nino moved from his seat, prepared to blend into the darkness in the corner of the room as soon as Jun arrived, but he spoke quietly to Sho as he passed by.

“Prince Jun is my friend, and more importantly he is the only brother of my best friend in the world, who is a man I would happily die for. If you do anything to hurt him in any way…you won’t even hear me coming.” Nino smiled in a way that made Sho’s blood freeze in his veins as he blithely showed off his ugly sneakers.

++++

Jun slipped off his jacket as he entered the room; his nerves were making him feel warmer then he would have liked. The last thing he wanted was to appear vulnerable in front of Sho. What he hadn't expected was Sho looking equally nervous and on edge. The sight of Nino silently slinking into the corner soon gave Jun the explanation for his proposed mate’s nerves. Even though Nino was Satoshi’s best friend, and sort of a friend of his by default, he was still deeply scary at the most unexpected of times; he wouldn't be an employee of the Council if he wasn't.

“Play nicely together you two,” Nino said as he poured himself a drink. “Don't make me have to come over there.”

In the intervening years since school, Sho had lost the bleached hair and the piercing in his ear, but had lost none of his looks. His body was strong, with muscular arms and a thick neck with a tempting visible vein running down the side. Jun’s breath caught at the sight, as all of his old feelings came rushing back and made his heart beat faster. But there was no way that he was going to allow himself to fall into Sho’s arms so easily.

“Crown Prince Sakurai-senpai,” Jun said, bowing his head.

“Must we be so formal Jun-kun?” Sho asked, sounding hurt at Jun’s tone. Jun was even more alluring than his portrait, and the rapid beating of his heart and shallow breathing strongly hinted that Jun found him just as attractive. 

“That's Prince Matsumoto to you,” Jun replied with a glare.

Sho flinched inwardly at Jun’s cold tone, but didn't allow a flicker of emotion to show on his face as he turned to the array of drinks. “May I bring you a drink?”

Jun looked as if he wished to refuse, but eventually nodded stiffly. “A red wine. Please.” The ‘please’ came out almost as an afterthought, as if Jun was remembering his childhood lessons in etiquette.

When Sho handed him the glass their fingers touched briefly, making Jun jerk back as if burnt, before scowling at him with even more ferocity.

“Do you not object to this sham of a mating?” Jun wasn't going to waste any more time on false niceties.

“Jun-kun, I am as shocked as you, but we've always known that as members of our respective Royal Houses that we might not have any choice in our selection of mate,” Sho said calmly.

“But doesn't it pain you to know that you're expected to bond with someone that you hate?” Jun hadn't meant to say the words, had wanted to remain cool, not giving anything away, but the close proximity of Sho was stirring up all of his old feelings.

“Hate? Why do you think that I hate you?”

Jun laughed bitterly. “I guess you didn't even notice me enough to warrant hate. After all, to you I was just a skinny little insect who only deserved your contempt.”

Sho felt his whole body go hot as shame filled his every pore. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't you think that twenty years afterwards is a bit too late for an apology?” As much as Jun tried, he had never really been able to put the bullying which had been ignited by that incident, behind him. No matter how many people told him he was a good person, he never quite believed them. His hand trembled, spilling a little of his wine over the rim of his glass.

Sho instinctively moved towards Jun, causing Jun to flinch backwards. Immediately there was a loud hiss from the corner of the room where a pair of golden eyes glowed a warning.

“But I did apologise,” Sho protested. “It was you who didn't answer.”

“Don't lie to me.” Jun spat, anger making his voice louder than he’d intended. Did Sho think he was a naive fool?

“I figured that I must have embarrassed you so…”

“Embarrassed? You figured that I was _embarrassed_?”

In a flash Jun was on Sho, flinging his full body weight against his chest and knocking him off his feet, straddling his body and pinning him to the floor. A growl came from deep in Jun’s chest as his fangs slid down. Angry, deep purple eyes flashed at Sho as Jun gave him a look that could kill. All of the humiliation and torment of his school days propelled him to want to inflict pain on Sho so that he could know what it was like to suffer.

“Jun. Stop.” Nino ordered in a calm voice. “I can't allow this, no matter how much he might deserve it.”

Sho breathed deeply, deliberately calming himself, quashing the instinct to fight back.

“I loved you. I know I was only a stupid little boy, but to me that love was real and precious. You could have humoured me or let me down gently, but instead you treated me like I was nothing, as if I was worth nothing,” Jun’s nails were digging into the tender skin of Sho’s neck and making it hard for him to breathe. “And because you treated me like that the others, your pack of followers, decided that they could treat me that way too.”

“Jun. Please.” Nino crouched down placed his hand on Jun’s clenched fingers, loosening his grip on Sho’s neck.

Jun released his hold on Sho, sliding off him before crawling away from him and curling himself into a protective ball, remembering those torturous days that he had never spoken to anyone about fully, not even Satoshi. If they'd just contented themselves with treating him like nothing then he could have coped. But they had decided that it was more fun to hurt, to cause pain, to hit and to kick and to bite and to touch him in places...places where it wouldn't show.

Nino turned on Sho, drawing himself up to his full height as he placed himself protectively in front of Jun. “You have five seconds to explain yourself before I act. And by my calculations you have about five minutes before Satoshi gets here. There's no way he can miss the way Jun is feeling right now. Not that there will be much of you left by then, but I will try and save him a piece.”

“I didn't know. I honestly didn't know.” Sho’s voice was raw as he imagined Jun’s suffering after he left the school.

“You expect me to believe that?” Nino said with contempt.

“That Valentine's Day was the day my mother decided she was leaving my father and taking my sister and I with her. I was in a daze. I realized later that night what I'd done but it was too late. I was bundled in a car and taken away as soon as I stepped out of the school gates. My mother basically went into hiding with us and I was cut off from contacting anyone.”

“So we're supposed to feel sorry for you? What's your excuse for later?”

“The only person I managed to get in touch with was my friend Yokoyama. His mother was Mother's closest friend. On White Day I gave him a gift for you Jun, and he promised to deliver it and tell you how to pass a message to me. I never heard from you, so I figured that I'd lost my chance. Only in the last six months have my parents reconciled and my mother and I returned to live with Father. Back then I guessed that you had forgotten me and moved on, but it seems I was wrong.”

Before Jun could answer the door crashed open and an enraged Satoshi lunged at Sho; obviously Nino’s calculations had been a little off.

++++

“Don't! Don't hurt him!” Jun shakily climbed to his feet and attempted to pull the two men apart. All he managed to do though, was to somehow get smacked in the face by Satoshi’s flying elbow which connected sharply with his cheek, knocking him to the floor in a daze.

The fighting ceased instantly as both men moved to help him, but Nino was quicker. He scooped Jun onto his lap and yelled at them to get out. “If you want to continue trying to kill each other do it somewhere else, not in front of Jun.”

When neither of them moved Nino hissed, “I mean it. Get out. Now!”

With mutual looks of loathing the two older vampires left the room, no longer physically fighting but just as angry as before.

“I heard what you told Jun, and just because you have an excuse for what you did, doesn't mean I'm any happier about this situation.” Satoshi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sho with contempt. “If you hurt Jun in any way I will take it out of your hide.”

“I intend to do my best to preserve the peace between our kingdoms. Both Jun and I owe it to our subjects to at least try and see if the arrangement might possibly succeed. You have my word that I will do nothing untoward to him.” Sho replied stiffly.

Satoshi wondered whether Sho’s overly formal words were, in their own subtle way, intended to taunt him. He was tempted to continue the argument, but out of respect for Jun, who was already struggling emotionally, he settled on baring his fangs in Sho’s direction, receiving a rumbling growl and a glare in return.

Now that their positions were completely clear, Sho walked down the corridor in search of a bathroom to splash some water on his face, while Satoshi planted himself firmly in front of the door as if standing guard.

++++

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Nino asked waving his hand in front of Jun’s face.

Jun muttered muzzily and pushed Nino’s hand away as he slowly sat up.

“I'm fine,” Jun finally said, rubbing his cheek.

“So what do you want to do now? Under the circumstances I might be able to get the Council to change its mind.”

“He wasn't lying,” Jun said softly.

“You believe him?” Nino asked incredulously.

“I could see it in his eyes,” Jun said. As much as it pained him, he knew that it was the truth.

++++

“Satoshi, let him back in,” Nino said nodding in Sho’s direction.

Satoshi was barring the door, eyes a blazing blue and fangs bared.

Sho’s eyes glowed an angry red in response as he tried to gain entry.

“Why should I?” Satoshi snarled.

“Because I want to talk to him.” Jun said from behind Nino. “Alone.”

“If you think that I will allow that…”

“it’s not a matter of allowing anything. I'm an adult and capable of making my own decisions,” Jun replied.

“I felt your pain and he was the cause.”

“He wasn't, not directly. I was remembering something from the past.” Jun said. “I’ll be fine. Even _he_ wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with both you and Nino nearby.”

Satoshi’s eyes gradually dimmed and he relaxed his hands, unclenching his fists as he retracted his fangs. “We’ll be just outside the door if you need anything.”

“Or need us to punch someone,” Nino added.

++++

Jun handed Sho some ice to place on the red marks that his nails had left on his neck and gestured for him to sit down.

“You sent me a gift?”

“Yes, and I included my contact details along with my apology.” Sho was confused. His friend Yokoyama had told him that he’d personally handed the gift to Jun. “If I'd known what they were doing I would have found a way to return and help you.”

“And now here we are twenty years later and you're back, just when the Council decides we are to be mated. How very disappointed you must be,” Jun hissed. He believed Sho but it didn't mean that he liked him. “I know I am.”

“It isn't what I wanted for myself,” Sho said, running his fingers over the marks on his neck. Jun was so very different from the starry-eyed boy who followed him around like a puppy, seeking his approval. “But I think we should try and make the best of it.”

“And by that you mean?”

“Perhaps we should go out on a date.”

“A _date_? Are you kidding me?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea,” Nino called out from the other side of the door.

Jun sighed; this whole vampires having heightened senses thing could be a real pain sometimes.

Satoshi growled loudly before his voice was muffled as if a hand was clapped over his mouth.

“I think that there are things that we need to talk about,” Sho said. “In private,“ he added loudly for the benefit of their audience outside the door.

"I'm not sure..." Jun took a sip of his drink, stalling for time as he tried to control his scattered thoughts and whirling emotions.

"Just a quiet dinner somewhere discreet, where we might discuss how to handle this situation. I mean you no harm; I never have, Jun. I can't bear to think of the pain that I put you through, and only seek to make amends," Sho's words slipped from his lips in silken strings as he stared intently into Jun's eyes, his voice low and as smooth as molasses. 

Against his better judgement Jun found himself agreeing, calmed by Sho’s darkly reassuring gaze and persuasive words.

++++

Sho swept into his apartment just before the sun crept over the horizon; after leaving the meeting with Jun he’d driven around aimlessly before parking and calling his friend Yokoyama. Or to be more precise, as of an hour ago, his ex friend Yokoyama. It turned out that Jun had never received Sho’s message or gift, which meant that for the last twenty years he had believed the worst. No wonder Jun hated him so much.

Yokoyama had tried to justify his actions, claiming that he'd done it for Sho’s own good. Despite denying that he’d known anything about the bullying, he’d tried to convince Sho that after he rejected Jun’s confession the younger boy had turned into a slut, pleasuring any and all who asked. It had taken all of Sho’s willpower to stop himself from immediately driving to Kyoto and ripping Yokoyama’s throat out. Instead he had instantly broken off their thirty year friendship, and told his former friend that he never wanted to hear from him or see him again, warning him that he wouldn't be able to control himself if they ever met.

Persuading Jun to meet with him again, in private this time, had been easier than he’d expected. It shamed him to think that he had used more than a little of his hypnotic powers on Jun, but it pleased him at the same time. It seemed that Jun still had an emotional attachment to him or else it would have been much harder to place him under his influence.

Sho knew that Jun would be angry when he eventually worked out what he had done, but all he needed was a chance; a chance to make things right between them and to make amends for his past mistakes.

++++

Jun felt oddly calm as he made sure that the blinds in his room were firmly closed. Satoshi had nagged at him for the entire duration of their ride home, but the words had seemed to come at him from a great distance.

When he closed his eyes he could still see Sho’s eyes, so dark as to be almost black, with a tiny red spark flickering in their depths. His voice had been so deep and reassuring as he made arrangements for their next meeting. It had been impossible to deny him anything, impossible to refuse his invitation.

Impossible because he'd been hypnotized?

“Sho you bastard!” Jun contemplated cancelling the date, but perhaps it would be more satisfying to go anyway and make Sho pay for his trick in person.


	3. Chapter 3

“Prince Sakurai, you are looking particularly handsome tonight,” Jun said admiringly as he took a seat opposite his date.

The restaurant was small, discreet, catering exclusively to a high-ranking vampire clientele. Perched on the upper floor of a high-rise it offered a perfect view of the city and the twinkling lights of the bridge spanning the river far below.

Sho leaned forward in his chair, charmed and reassured by the dreamy expression on Jun’s face. “Please call me Sho.”

“Oh! I couldn't possibly. Perhaps Sho-san, if you will permit me to be so informal?” Jun replied in a flustered way, his cheeks flushing an impossible shade of pink.

“That will do until I can persuade you to just call me by name, but how should I address you?” Sho said smoothly.

“Any way you desire,” Jun replied in a sultry tone. He rose from his seat and leant over the table, running the tip of his finger across the curve of Sho’s cheek. “You have an eyelash just here. Let me remove it for you.”

Jun allowed his hand to linger on Sho’s cheek as he took a deep sniff along the side of Sho’s neck. “You smell absolutely delicious tonight.”

“Do I?” Sho replied with a barely disguised smirk. When he’d semi-accidentally used his powers to persuade Jun to agree to this second meeting he hadn’t anticipated that the hypnosis would linger so long. The idea of it excited him immensely, even though he had no plans on doing it again any time soon; he wanted Jun to want him from his own free will.

“Indeed you do,” Jun purred, his eyes dark and unfocused. “I've been trying to recall your exact scent all week. Perhaps you could give me one of your shirts to cuddle in bed. It would help to quench my intense longing. Or perhaps you could take me right here on this table, right now. ”

“Really?” Sho asked, attempting to maintain a calm demeanour even as he felt Jun running his foot up the inside of his leg. His father would kill him if he shamed their Royal House in public, and then Jun’s overly protective older brother would probably kill him all over again for touching him inappropriately, followed by Nino who would revive whatever was left before killing him one last time; perhaps hypnotizing him hadn't been the smartest of moves.

“Of course not you cheating weasel,” Jun snarled, kicking Sho hard in the shin. “The hypnotic charm you worked on me wore off by the time I got home after our last meeting.”

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure that you would agree to see me again, so that I could apologise,” Sho winced as he rubbed his leg. “I want you to trust me.”

“If you're trying to convince me that I can trust you you’re doing a bad job.”

“You know that charms only work on someone who is willing,” Sho said smoothly as he poured Jun a glass of ruby hued sparkling Shiraz, his composure returning as he realized the truth of his words.

Jun merely scowled and took a deep sip of his wine as he checked out the restaurant, deliberately avoiding Sho's dark eyes. Unwilling to concede that Sho was right, he nevertheless knew that it would have been impossible to ensnare him if he had been even the slightest part unwilling. No matter how much he might protest, he had to finally admit to himself that even after twenty years of separation, he was still attracted to the handsome vampire sitting opposite.

The room was decorated in dark burgundy and purple with black tables and chairs. There were, of course, no candles on the tables in case of accident, but there were table lamps with silk shades and crystals dangling from the edges.

“Are you trying to seduce me or something?” Jun asked as the waiter placed a platter of oysters on the table. “I haven’t even seen a menu.”

“There is no menu,” Sho replied, already picking up his first oyster with a greedy expression. “The chef senses what the guests would like to eat and serves accordingly.”

“So they agree with me about the seduction part then?” Jun responded dryly.

“Aren’t you going to have any?” Sho asked, as if hoping that Jun would respond in the negative.

“I couldn’t possibly deprive you.” In fact Jun was feeling strangely warm as he watched Sho’s throat moving as he swallowed the shellfish while uttering muffled moans of pleasure. He pinched himself hard on the thigh in an attempt to clear his mind from unwanted dirty thoughts.

The next course was beef carpaccio, the slivers of raw meat glistening darkly under shavings of parmesan and topped with a sprinkle of capers.

This time it was Sho’s turn to watch as Jun scooped up the raw flesh and slipped it into his mouth closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. Sho couldn't help admiring the length and lushness of Jun's dark lashes as he did so.

The waiter glided over and removed the empty plates. "Pardon me your Highness but how would you both prefer your steaks?"

Sho looked to Jun for his response first even though he guessed that his preference would be the same as his.

"Blue," Jun replied. 

"Make that two," Sho agreed with a nod.

"So you eat a lot of food in addition to synthetic blood?" Jun had never seen another vampire eat with such gusto.

"Of course, it's a much more tactile experience," Sho said. "The taste, the texture, the smell, it's so sensual."

"Nino would strongly disagree with that statement," Jun laughed.

"And you? I seem to remember you eating food at lunch when we were at school rather than consuming blood." Sho had been trying very hard to recall the younger Jun and how he had been back then. Mostly though he had remembered a cute round face almost completely filled by a pair of large light brown eyes, glowing with admiration.

"Since I was born I've had problems digesting synthetic blood. Over the years my body has gradually been able to learn to accept it, but I still need to eat a healthy diet of human food to supplement what my body can't absorb from the blood products," Jun replied with a shrug. Stress made the problem worse, and during the time that he'd been bullied he had rapidly lost over six kilograms in weight over the course of just a few weeks.

"You can get medical permission to drink real blood in cases like yours," Sho said, feeling a sharp twinge of worry at Jun's predicament. 

"I refused. I made a promise to myself to only drink for the first time during my mating," Jun said with a sad smile. "I saved myself for the one that I love and now that choice has effectively been taken from me; if I agree to continue, that is. How can I bring myself to mate with someone who obviously dislikes me?"

Sho scowled and reached across the table to grasp Jun's hand. "I've never disliked you."

"I guess it's not possible to dislike someone you can't even really see," Jun muttered, trying to pull his hand away, but Sho tightened his grip, refusing to let go.

"I saw you," Sho replied earnestly. "I truly did. Jun, you were so very young and full of need, and yet so sure of your feelings. I must admit that your intensity scared me. At the same time I was having a tough time at home and I was confused by my feelings. I will forever be ashamed that I just lashed out blindly without any thought of the consequences of my actions. I know that is no excuse for what I did on that day, but I want you to know that I honestly did send you my apologies afterwards when I could think straight again."

Jun was looking at Sho throughout this speech, his eyes turning a darker shade of brown as he took in Sho’s words. “You said before that you sent me apologies, but I received nothing.”

“I discovered that Yokoyama decided to not pass on my gift or my apologies,” Sho replied angrily. “After what you told me I confronted him about the issue and he admitted that he didn’t want to see us together. He denied bullying you but I could tell that he was lying to me yet again, and broke off our friendship immediately.”

At the mention of his main tormentors name Jun flinched, his hand twitching in Sho’s grip. He often still dreamed of those orange eyes, and what their appearance in the darker corners of the school when Jun was unfortunately alone meant.

Sho's eyes were filled with a strange mixture of guilt, pain and anger; obviously sincere in his desire to make it up to him. Jun was tired of being angry, tired of his life being limited by his past experiences and tired of being afraid. It didn't mean that he was immediately going to agree to accept Sho as his mate, but he decided that perhaps he should give the older vampire a chance to prove his sincerity.

Sho continued to hold Jun’s hand stroking it soothingly even as his eyes burned with a red glow, “What Yokoyama did to you was cruel and disgusting and I will never forgive him for it. Just say the word and I will rip his heart out.”

Jun took a deep shuddering breath and hesitantly said, “He ruined my past. I don’t want him to ruin my future and yours too. Please can we just forget and start from scratch?”

“I will never forget it,” Sho declared, releasing Jun’s hand as the waiter approached with their barely warmed through steaks. “And once mated, I will never allow anyone to touch you ever again,” he added with a snarl, his fangs showing for the briefest of moments.

“Hold on there, I’m not your mate yet,” Jun protested grumpily, even as he felt something deep inside him respond to Sho’s primal protective urges.

“Maybe not, but you will be one day,” Sho said with full confidence. “You can depend on that.”

Until the words came out of his mouth Sho hadn’t even realized that he’d made up his mind to proceed with the mating, but Jun was beautiful, intelligent and spirited enough to offer a challenge to his pursuit, and he could see no reason why he should object to the Vampire Council and his own Father’s wishes, at least without trying to make things work first.

“We’ll see.”

++++

"Are you sure that you won't need me for the rest of the evening?" Aiba dug in his heels as Sho attempted to hurry him out the door. 

"Just enjoy your free time and don't worry about me," Sho replied persuasively. "I'm sure that your mother will appreciate the chance to see her favourite son."

Aiba hastily grabbed his jacket and fumbled for his shoes as Sho hovered intimidatingly over him, making it clear that he wanted him gone before Prince Matsumoto's arrival.

“I can cook for you both,” Aiba said in a last ditch attempt to stay. Even though Sho had been meeting with Jun quite regularly over the past few weeks, this was the first time he had invited him back to his apartment, and Aiba was dying to see him in person. “In fact I had heaps of groceries delivered this morning.”

“Enough!” Sho spat, his patience worn thin. “Leave! Now!”

Aiba paled and shrank back, averting his eyes from the burning gaze of his employer, biting back a frightened squeak. Sho loomed taller and larger than usual, fangs on display, his menacing presence making Aiba feel more than a little terrified.

Sho could hear Aiba’s heat beating as if it wanted to fly from his chest and the distressed wheeze of his lungs as the blood raced through his veins, and he was immediately sorry for intimidating the human. He had no desire to frighten or hurt him; it was his impatience to finally be alone with Jun that was making him feral.

Jun had turned out to be completely infuriating, annoying, opinionated, stubborn, cold, and frustrating. He was also extremely beautiful, kind, warm, funny, and the most thoughtful person Sho had ever met. He had never expected to fall so quickly and deeply for someone who was still holding him at arm’s length and refusing to agree to their mating. Frustration was making him come very close to losing his self-control and fuelling his desire to throw Jun down and take what he wanted, binding him to him even against his will.

Sho took a deep breath, bringing his spiralling emotions under control as he backed away to a safe distance from Aiba. “I apologise Aiba-chan. It was inappropriate of me to speak to you in that fashion.”

“N-no, it’s my fault too. I should have gone when you asked me to. I was rude,” Aiba stuttered.

"Take your mother somewhere nice for dinner," Sho said handing over one of his credit cards. “I insist.”

Aiba took the card with shaking fingers and stumbled towards the front door, colliding with a slender figure standing in the doorway with his hand raised to knock.

“Careful,” Jun said, grabbing Aiba and holding him close to his chest before he could fall and hurt himself on the hard floor.

Aiba’s face turned a deep shade of red as he realized that he was in Prince Matsumoto’s arms and Sho was rumbling deep in his throat somewhere behind him. “F-fine, I mean I’m fine.” Aiba mumbled before practically running down the corridor.

++++

“What did you do to the poor man?” Jun was confused as he stepped into Sho’s apartment and toed off his shoes. “That was your assistant Aiba-san wasn’t it? I thought I recognised his voice before he bolted.”

“Yes,” Sho replied gruffly, unable to prevent himself from standing protectively behind Jun as he bent down to put on his slippers, even though they were now alone. His jealousy at seeing Jun touching someone else, no matter how innocently had triggered this innate response. “I may have frightened him a little.”

“Did you go all ‘grrrr’ on him?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I might have, but I apologized.” Sho actually looked embarrassed for a brief moment, with the thought of how he was going to have to make it up to Aiba. “And anyway it's all your fault,“ he added as he sidled up to Jun pulling him flush against his body.

“My fault?” Jun asked as he tried to wriggle out of Sho’s grasp. “How?”

“Because you look so delicious and haven't even allowed me even the smallest taste,” Sho replied, leaning even closer until they were breathing the same air.

Before Jun could react Sho closed the tiny gap between them and crushed their lips together; hungrily devouring Jun’s mouth until they were both slightly lightheaded from a lack of oxygen.

Jun finally managed to free himself, breathing hard and with lips that were a darker shade of red than the blush that suffused his cheeks. “I haven't even made it properly into the apartment yet,” he huffed.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” Sho laughed as he escorted Jun on a tour of his large and sumptuously decorated apartment.

“A piano?” Jun’s eyes widened with delight as he stroked the gleaming black surface of the baby grand.

“I'll play it for you one day when I'm in the mood,” Sho replied as he tugged Jun towards the bedroom. “But first I want you to see the rest of my domain.”

Jun balked, turning away and dragging Sho towards the kitchen instead. “Your bedroom is the last place you are going to get me to.”

Sho sighed resignedly and followed Jun into the gleaming untouched space.

“Do you ever use any of these?” Jun asked, gesturing at the spotless gadgets and cooking utensils. He curiously opened the larger of the two refrigerators revealing neat rows of plastic bags of frozen synthetic blood. The smaller fridge was crammed with a random collection of fresh vegetables and meat all of which looked as if it had just come from the supermarket. 

“I don't cook. Why should I when other people gain pleasure from it instead?” Sho replied, poking the leafy top of a celery stick with some distaste.

“So what's all this doing here?”

“Aiba-chan wanted to cook for us.”

“Before or after you went all vampy on him?”

“Erm.” Despite himself Sho felt his face flushing. Why did Jun have such an ability to discomfort him?

“So if I don't do something with it all of this will go to waste?” Jun was pulling everything from the fridge and laying it on the countertop as he spoke. “I don't think we want to offend Aiba-san any further.”

“What are you doing?” Sho had planned to get Jun into his bed as soon as possible and keep him there; this was not part of his plan.

“Making dinner of course,” Jun huffed as he pushed Sho out of the way. “Go and amuse yourself while I cook.”

++++

Jun made an exhalation of pain as the sharp blade of the kitchen knife sliced through the skin of his index finger.

Sho was by his side in an instant, a red flame flickering in his eyes as he saw the first droplets of blood oozing from the cut. Unable to control his urges, he reached out and grasped Jun’s hand, pulling it towards his mouth.

“Sho, stop,” Jun said, trying to tug his hand away; he knew what the look in Sho’s eyes meant.

“Just a little taste,” Sho purred reassuringly. 

Before Jun could respond Sho darted out the tip of his tongue lapping up the bright red beads along the side of Jun’s finger. “Just as I expected; you taste sweet with just a hint of heat.”

Jun couldn't help moaning as Sho sucked his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue teasingly around its circumference as he savoured the taste.

Wanting more, Sho allowed his fangs to drop and widened the cut, increasing the flow of blood which he lapped up with an expression of bliss.

Jun’s whole body tingled with pleasure; he’d never before allowed anyone to drink from him and he was astonished at how very good it felt. He could feel himself hardening as he watched Sho’s throat moving as he swallowed.

In one swift movement Sho spun Jun around, pressing him back against the door of the pantry, fumbling with his trousers. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jun gasped.

“Fucking you of course,” Sho said as he slid his hand down and gripped Jun’s stiffening cock.

“Why don't _I_ get to be the one fucking _you_?” Jun demanded.

“Because I want you experience the feeling of being taken and drunk from at the same time.”

Jun found himself feeling dizzy with need at the thought. Just having Sho sucking the blood from his bleeding finger had sent sparks of electricity arcing through his body.

Sho correctly read Jun’s breathless silence as acquiescence to his proposal. He hastily undid his jeans and freed his cock, stroking himself to full hardness before advancing upon Jun who was gazing at him with eyes clouded by lust. But as he took Jun into his arms Jun unexpectedly struggled to free himself.

Jun hissed, his eyes glowing a deep purple, “I need you to wear a condom.”

Sho hissed in return, yanking down Jun’s jeans and underwear in one swift movement. Although vampires were immune to sexually transmitted diseases, out of courtesy to his partners he had always used a condom before now, but the instinctive need to breed and mate Jun was making him reckless. “Why?”

“Nobody but my mate will ever come inside me,” Jun said defiantly. 

“But we are set to be mated,” Sho growled as he bit down hard enough on Jun’s nipple to draw out another drop of blood, which he licked at causing them both to moan.

“I haven't agreed yet,” Jun replied, trying desperately to retain some coherency as lust threatened to overwhelm his commonsense. 

“And yet you'll let me fuck you?”

“Sex is different,” Jun insisted.

“Fine,” Sho said, scrabbling for his trousers and pulling out a condom. “At least I don't need lube or to work you open first.That's why my friends have complained to me that fucking humans is so time consuming and awkward.”

The cut on Jun’s finger was bleeding freely now after Sho’s attention to the wound. Sho’s eyes dilated as he began to suck on it again, drawing out the blood and making Jun’s eyes roll back in his head.

Sho grabbed Jun’s leg, wrapping it around his waist as he thrust into him. Jun cried out, moving his hips in time with his finger sliding in and out of Sho’s mouth. 

Jun was no virgin but the sensations running through his body were overwhelmingly different than anything he had ever experienced before. He felt hot and dizzy and more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted Sho to take him, take everything he had, until he was a drained husk lying on the floor. 

At the same time he also wanted to do the same to Sho in return, biting him hard and drawing his warm blood from his veins, savouring the unique taste of the life giving fluid until he made him his own.

But in the tiny part of Jun’s mind that was still functioning separately from his instincts he knew that would lead him to the mating that he was still desperately trying to resist.

So instead of biting back he withdrew his finger from Sho’s mouth and tilted his neck, offering so much more.

Sho’s eyes burned with a dark fire as he ripped Jun’s shirt away baring the smooth skin of his shoulder. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he licked the heated flesh before sinking his fangs in deep enough to draw blood but not enough to cause serious damage.

At the feeling of Sho’s fangs piercing his skin Jun shuddered, clawing desperately at Sho’s back and shoulders. 

“You taste so good. One day soon I am going to eat you all up,” Sho whispered as he eventually dragged himself away from the torn flesh which immediately began to weep a trickle of blood down Jun’s chest. He lifted Jun’s other leg around his waist, holding him in midair with a tight grip on Jun’s hips, digging his nails in as he began to thrust harder than ever into Jun’s willing body.

“M-more,” Jun moaned.

“More, Pet? Be careful what you ask for.” Sho snarled and latched back onto Jun’s shoulder, sinking his fangs deeper, savouring the sweet liquid gushing into his mouth, the metallic scent filling his nose.

Jun cried out, trembling as he came between them, his come spurting out in time with the blood being pumped into Sho’s mouth by the frantic beating of his heart.

Sho released his bite, claiming Jun’s lips in a deep kiss as he continued to thrust frantically before stilling as he filled the condom. He remained locked to Jun as he gently licked the wound, cleaning up the spilled blood and sealing it with his healing saliva. Within moments Jun’s skin was once again unmarked.

Jun whimpered with discomfort causing Sho to snap out of his daze. He carefully withdrew as Jun unwrapped his legs from around his waist, before lowering Jun down and assisting him to stand on shaky legs.

Their eyes met across the small gap between their sweaty bodies and it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Satoshi poked his head out into the corridor alerted to Jun’s return by the hurried footsteps and slamming of the door to his bedroom. Sensing that all was not well with his brother, he decided to risk getting his head bitten off by asking after his welfare.

++++

“Get out!”

Satoshi easily avoided the book that flew past his head and entered Jun’s room anyway.

“I mean it!” Jun snarled.

“No you don't,” Satoshi replied confidently, as he settled himself in the squashy armchair under the heavily curtained window. “What's wrong?”

“N-nothing, it's just that...never mind.” Jun flung himself face first down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“Jun, I'm serious. It’s Sakurai isn't it? What did he do?”

“He didn't do anything...well...we...we had sex.”

Satoshi barely stifled his hiss of disapproval. “Did he hurt you? Make you do something against your will?”

“No. It was...he drank from me…” Jun said softly as he flipped over onto his back and stared at Satoshi defiantly.

It was then that Satoshi noticed the pallor of Jun’s skin; it was almost transparent. “You need blood.” He pulled out his phone and texted their servants.

“Aren't you going to yell at me or lecture me?” Jun asked sulkily.

“You’re an adult and he is your intended mate. There's nothing wrong with exploring your feelings; but please be careful. Even though he explained what happened when you were at school and you’ve forgiven him, I fear that he will bring you trouble.”

Jun laughed and sat up, “Do you deliberately talk like an old wise woman just to annoy me?”

“Very funny,” Satoshi sneered as he got up and answered a soft knock on the door, taking a bottle of synthetic blood and a glass beaker from a maid. “When you've quite finished making fun of my concerns I want you to drink this.”

Jun involuntarily recoiled, “I'm fine, really.” The way he swayed slightly before flopping back down onto the bed belied his words.

“I know you don't like it, but at least drink a little,” Satoshi said as he handed Jun the glass.

Jun reluctantly sat up, wrinkling his nose at the smell and took a small sip, gagging slightly as he forced the liquid down his throat. His stomach instantly rebelled, sending waves of nausea through his body. He managed to keep it down, but not without a struggle.

Satoshi perched on the edge of the bed and rubbed Jun’s back, encouraging him to drink more. “I know this is hard for you, but you need it.”

“It doesn't taste right,” Jun whined.

Satoshi checked the label and realized that it wasn't Jun’s special blood product, but it would do for now. “Just drink as much as you can. It was irresponsible of Sakurai to take so much from you.”

“I offered it to him.”

“Does this mean that you’ve decided to mate with him?”

“No!” Jun turned away from Satoshi, hoping to hide the ever growing feelings that had taken root after Sho had taken him so skilfully. It was going to take more than one good (spectacular) fuck from Sho to change his mind. Sho had abandoned him once before and he wanted to be absolutely sure that it wasn't going to happen again, before he fully committed himself.

++++

Aiba looked around cautiously as he entered Crown Prince Sho’s apartment. He was still feeling spooked even though it had been a week since Sho had displayed his vampire side to him.

“Aiba-chan.”

“Aaaaaahhhhh!”

Sho emerged seemingly from nowhere as Aiba hyperventilated in shock, clutching his chest as if to prevent his heart from bursting out the front.

“Sorry if I startled you. This was not how my apology was supposed to go,” Sho said cautiously.

“N-no it's fine,” Aiba panted, pressing his back against the wall.

“Would you like to make us some tea? I think we need to talk.”

Aiba nodded vigorously as he scuttled past Sho to the kitchen.

When Aiba was settled at the kitchen counter, Sho opened the pantry door and pulled out a metal tin and pulled off the lid, offering it to him.

Aiba’s eyes grew wide as he looked over the enticing array of cookies that the tin contained. “May I take one? They look delicious.”

“Of course. They’re yours anyway. Jun made them for you.”

“For me?” Aiba paused with a cookie halfway to his mouth.

“By way of apology for my behaviour the other night. I'm sorry that I scared you. Please believe that I would never hurt you.”

“That's exactly what Mother said after she smacked me for being too nosy where your affairs are concerned,” Aiba replied with a slight blush.

“Please let me know in future if I make you uncomfortable and I will back off immediately,” Sho replied with a regal incline of his head before he went to attend to the paperwork that Aiba had delivered.

Aiba looked at the tin filled with perfect cookies and smiled; it seemed as if Prince Sho’s intended mate was having an improving effect on his employer already.

++++

“There you are.”

Jun jumped, his heart seeming to stop beating for a moment. He spun around, fangs bared as he prepared to defend himself.

Nino took a small step back, showing the palms of his hands to prove his good intentions. “Woah! It’s just me. Why are you so jumpy?”

“You snuck up on me while I was thinking,” Jun replied shakily.

Over the past few weeks Jun had often had the feeling that he was being watched. Considering his position in the vampire realm it wasn't something new, but this time it was different. He was convinced that he had seen the faint flash of orange eyes out of the corner of his eye, bringing all of his old feelings of dread rushing back.

Nino took in the tense way that Jun’s shoulders were bunched up under his ears and the slight twitch of the muscle under his left eye. “I can see if I can get the Council to back off a little if this whole mating thing is getting to you.”

“What? Um, I’m sure I'm just imagining things.”

“Imagining what things?” Nino asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“I thought I saw someone from a long time ago.”

“Obviously not someone you were pleased to see.”

“No,” Jun replied flatly. “I’m sure I was wrong. Please don't make a big deal out of it and please don't tell Satoshi.”

“I won't but on one condition. You have to tell me immediately next time you think you see him. Okay?” Nino was worried, but he knew that there was no point in pressuring Jun right at that moment.

Before he could worm any further information out of Jun he was called to attend Jun’s father to deliver the message from the Vampire Council that had brought him there in the first place. By the time he emerged Jun was gone, apparently not wishing to be caught and questioned by him again. Nino decided that Jun’s twitchiness was a by-product of his nerves over the proposed mating date which he had just finalized with King Matsumoto; Jun had one more month before the mating was to take place, whether he was fully reconciled to it or not.

++++

King Matsumoto’s office was decorated exactly as humans would believe a vampire’s private space ought to be. When Jun was small, the gloomy atmosphere of the room with its dark draperies, dim lighting and musty smell had terrified him, but now he merely thought it to be overly theatrical.

Jun’s father was tall, powerfully built, and well-practiced in using his imposing figure to his best advantage. He was the type of man who expected his orders to be obeyed immediately and with no argument. What he personally considered to be Jun’s stubborn and foolish refusal to accept the Crown Prince of the Sakurai House was, in his own eyes, making him look as if he lacked the power to control his family; a feeling that did not sit well on his shoulders.

“You will stop this foolishness at once,” King Matsumoto boomed, his eyes flashing a dangerously deep shade of violet with flickers of green which only appeared when he was especially angry. “It has been agreed to by all parties. The mating will take place on the next full moon.”

“Without my agreement? Would you allow me to be taken by force?” Jun hissed.

“Stop being so overly dramatic. I believe Prince Sho to be a man of honour and very much doubt that he would do so,” King Matsumoto sighed.

“Man of honour? Perhaps.” Jun turned to leave but was halted by his father’s tight grip on his arm.

“Do not force me to put you under my influence. I take it that you would prefer to be fully aware while you are mated, but if you offer me no alternative then I will put you under a glamour of compliance that you will only awake from when you belong to Sakurai.” King Matsumoto’s fangs shone in the dull light.

Jun tried to walk away from his father but heaviness filled his body making his limbs impossible to move as a cloud of lethargy fogged his mind. He was unable to even protest as the King’s hypnotic gaze pinned him in place.

King Matsumoto stood behind his son and placed his hands on his shoulders, his lengthy fingernails digging into Jun’s flesh through his shirt as he breathed into his ear, “You can do this the hard way or the easy way, but you _will_ do it.”

++++

Jun had visited Sho at his apartment several times now and appeared comfortable there, but this time he was stalking around the living room like a restless cat, seemingly unable to settle.

Sho had tried to ascertain what was wrong, but Jun had shrugged off his questions, merely stating that he had disagreed with his father earlier that evening and that it was nothing to do with Sho.

Unable to take any more of Jun’s pacing, and concerned by the worried frown that formed a crease between his eyebrows, Sho decided that he had the perfect means to distract Jun from his worries.

Sho moved across to the piano and began to softly stroke the keys, playing a tune that his mother would sing to him when he was tiny, and stubbornly refusing to sleep, even though the sun had already been up for several hours. It was a gentle and lilting melody which seemed to do the trick as Jun drifted over and leant on the piano, watching him with an unfamiliar softness.

Sho’s long and beautiful fingers caressed the keys as the veins stood out on his hands and arms, making heat pool in Jun’s stomach. Jun closed his eyes momentarily as the tension melted away from his shoulders and he felt the music flow through his body. Sho was biting his lip in concentration as he allowed his fingers to take over and guide him through the half-forgotten melody.

Lured by the music and by Sho’s calming aura, Jun settled beside him on the piano stool, his hand resting lightly on Sho’s inner thigh. Sho exhaled in surprise but continued to play as Jun’s fingers slid higher until they were brushing lightly against his crotch.

Jun hummed tunefully along with the music as he kneaded Sho’s cock through the fine fabric of his trousers, making Sho’s hands falter slightly on the keys. Jun made a sound of disapproval as he moved his hand away slightly until Sho was playing perfectly once again.

Encouraged by the growing bulge under his fingers Jun undid the button on Sho’s trousers and pulled down the zip, sliding his hand down into the opening in the front of Sho’s boxers and releasing Sho’s awakening cock.

After stroking it to a semi erect state, Jun ducked under Sho’s arms and took the engorged organ into his mouth. The strangled moan that issued from the back of Sho’s throat made Jun redouble his efforts.

As Jun’s head bobbed up and down in his lap Sho struggled to continue to play; he knew that if he wasn’t perfect Jun would abandon his task again as punishment.

Sho’s cock was large, and soon Jun’s jaw ached from taking him as deep as he could, so he pulled away and changed to teasing licks along its length, enjoying the way Sho squirmed when he dragged the tip of his tongue along the slit.

The tempo of the piece sped up in time with Jun’s hand and tongue as he worked Sho’s length, but every time Jun felt that Sho had made an error he pulled back, withdrawing contact until he deemed that Sho had learnt his lesson, until Sho’s hands slammed down on the keys one last time, his patience at an end.

Sho’s eyes burned with desire as he abruptly stood up, knocking the stool over behind him. He pulled Jun to his feet lifting him backwards and pinning him back against the piano, his ass pressing on the keys. Jun hissed and struck out at the manhandling but Sho caught his hand, pinning it back onto the top of the piano as he hastily dragged Jun’s jeans and underwear down his legs.

Jun’s eyes flamed and he kicked the restricting clothes away from his ankles, snarling at Sho and leaning backwards with half-lidded eyes.

Behind the bravado and teasing, Sho caught a glimpse of something else in Jun’s eyes and posture. He could feel Jun’s hand trembling in his before he gently released it. Pulling Jun more upright and cupping his face, Sho stroked the soft skin with his thumb and pressed his lips gently against Jun’s mouth.

Jun tensed before relaxing into Sho’s embrace, returning the kiss with a small sigh, his lips parting to allow Sho’s tongue entrance.

Stroking Jun’s neck, Sho could feel Jun’s pulse racing under his fingertips as they continued to share feather light kisses.

“You are so beautiful, Pet, even when you tease,” Sho said as he pressed a series of pecks across Jun’s cheeks and eyelids.

Jun wanted to protest at the term of endearment that Sho had decided upon for him, but something about the word conveyed a sense of comfort. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Sho’s hair, holding him in place as he licked a stray bead of sweat from the side of his temple.

Sho said quietly, “I want you so badly right now. I want to be inside you right here.”

Jun shivered at the dark intent in Sho’s voice. “Then do it. Fuck me.”

Sho nodded, removing his clothes and retrieving a condom from his pocket before pulling off Jun’s shirt, leaving him sprawled naked across the piano. The contrast of Jun’s alabaster pale skin against the ebony of the instrument made Sho pause for a moment to take in the full beauty of what was being offered to him.

Jun mewled softly as Sho pulled him down to the keyboard and slowly pressed into him. Sho moved slowly and carefully, kissing Jun and stroking him until he could slide in no further.

Jun’s eyes lost their purple sheen as Sho gently eased himself out slightly before pressing his hips forward, rocking against Jun’s pelvis.

Confronted by Jun’s wide brown eyes that conveyed myriad emotions, Sho felt the fire leaving his own. He returned Jun’s gaze with his naturally dark brown orbs in an attempt to convince him of the sincerity of his feelings.

They moved slowly together, Jun’s movements creating a strange music as he shifted across the keys in response to Sho’s slow, shallow thrusts.

Sho wrapped his arms underneath Jun's knees, folding his legs upwards and outwards in a position that Jun would have previously thought impossible. Words of protest formed in Jun's mind, but were instantly quelled as Sho bent him backwards until his shoulders almost touched the lid of the piano. The feeling of Sho’s fangs scraping along the side of his neck made Jun shiver before crying out as they pierced his skin.

Warmth flooded Jun’s body as Sho gently lapped at the beads of blood that welled up from the shallow punctures. He became hypersensitive to Sho moving within him and over him, breath catching in his throat at the tender look in Sho’s eyes as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“You are so beautiful like this, my pet,” Sho crooned. “And soon you will be mine.”

“S-Sho.” Jun meant to argue, to deny Sho’s words, to hiss and disagree. Instead of all of those things, he whimpered needily, clenching around Sho in an attempt to hold him deep within his body and prolong this feeling of being one with his lover. 

Hands scrabbling for purchase on the highly polished surface, Jun arched his back in a silent plea for Sho to continue to drink from him, but Sho shook his head in refusal.

“No, Pet. I will make you too weak.” Sho ran his finger over the puncture marks, caressing and soothing the broken skin before healing the wounds with a kiss.

Reaching down between their bodies Sho took hold of Jun’s cock and began to pump it in time with the movement of his hips, his nails lengthening and touching lightly on the sensitive skin. Jun almost immediately came, tipped over the edge by the slight pain of Sho’s actions, his body shuddering as he was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure.

The piano continued to emit a series of random notes, punctuating the sharp snap of Sho’s hips as he continued to rut against Jun who was sagging bonelessly after his intense orgasm. 

Reaching behind Jun’s head to grip his hair, Sho pulled the binding away, allowing the glossy blue-black locks to cascade down past Jun’s shoulders. Gripping a coil of the silken strands Sho tugged Jun closer, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Sho’s fist tightened convulsively, jerking Jun’s head backwards as he came hard, breathing the words “I love...” against Jun’s collarbone.

Recoiling away Jun asked “Love? Love what?”

Sensing that Jun was poised for flight, even though pinned against the piano, Sho chose the safe answer, “Your hair, it's so beautiful. Why don't you ever wear it down?”

Blushing furiously as Sho carefully separated from him, Jun mumbled, “It’s old fashioned, like some fairy-tale vampire living in a castle somewhere waiting for their prince to come. Father insists that Satoshi and I keep our hair long until we are mated, according to family tradition.”

Sho pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Jun’s shoulders before helping him down from his perch on the piano. 

When they were sitting together comfortably in the deep bath, sharing a bottle of wine, Sho returned to the subject. “But Satoshi is fifty years older than you and unmated. Why is his hair so short?”

Now that he no longer had to look Sho in the eyes, Jun was feeling much more relaxed. He sighed and leant back against Sho’s chest, “The rules don't apply to Satoshi. As Crown Prince he has controlled his own life since he left school. He may appear easy going but even Father fears him when he becomes angry.”

Jun shivered involuntarily at the memory of Satoshi wreaking havoc at his school after uncovering the systematic bullying that he had been subjected to over the months since Sho’s sudden departure. Even Yamamoto, his main tormentor had backed off, eventually transferring to a different school.

As Sho played with the smooth strands of Jun’s hair, sliding them through his fingers he asked, “But shouldn't your hair be longer also?” It was barely past Jun’s shoulders, something that Sho regretted.

“I get it trimmed regularly. Since I always wear it tied up Father can't possibly tell the difference.” Jun said. “Of course I will cut it after I am mated.”

“What if I ask you to keep it?”

“Why?” Jun asked drowsily, momentarily forgetting his resistance to the mating.

“Because it's beautiful and sexy, just like you,” Sho replied, gathering Jun’s damp hair into one hand and allowing his lips to wander down the side of Jun’s long neck.

“Flatterer,” Jun huffed. The red tips of his ears giving a hint that the words had found their intended mark.

++++

"Good morning Pet. Where are you going? The sun is only just setting." Blinking sleepily Sho squinted at his watch.

Jun hadn't meant to fall asleep and especially not in Sho's arms. The sex had been fantastic, but the intensity of his feelings for Sho had taken him by surprise. He needed some time to process what this meant for his future. "I'm just ducking out to grab some croissants for breakfast. At this time of night they're still warm from the oven."

Sho sat up and stared as if he was trying to see inside Jun's mind. "I thought you might be running away."

"Why would I do that?" His voice came out at an oddly high pitch and Jun hastily cleared his throat. Sho's uncanny ability to know what he was thinking was both impressive and annoying in equal parts.

"Something changed between us and I worry that you will try and pretend that it didn't."

“I promise that I’ll be as quick as I can and then we can have a serious discussion about our future. I’m sure that we will will both feel more awake with full stomachs.” Unable to look into Sho's large round eyes and see the emotions contained within, Jun hastily snatched up his clothes and fled.

++++

The sun had just dipped far enough below the horizon to make it safe for Jun to be able to walk in the open without protection from its dangerous rays. In normal times it was usual for a bodyguard to accompany him whenever he ventured out alone, since his unmated state and position as son of one the most powerful Royal Houses rendered him vulnerable. Sho’s apartment had been deemed a safe zone for him, considering Sho’s own guards were on twenty-four hour duty at the entranceway to the building.

“Where does your Royal Highness wish to go?” The burly vampire named Nagase snapped to attention at Jun’s approach. Although tall and imposing, he possessed a friendly nature and Jun most often asked for him to drive him home after his dates with Sho.

“I’m just going to the bakery. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” Jun tried to slide past but he was foiled as Nagase blocked his way.

“I will drive you and it will only take five minutes,” Nagase said firmly.

“It’s only a block away, it looks like a beautiful night and I guess you’re about to go off duty. I’m sure you must be eager to get home to your wife and children. I’ll be perfectly fine.” Jun babbled the words quickly as he edged past the tall vampire before he had the chance to argue.

“Right…well…okay, but ring if you have any trouble.” Upon discovering that he was talking to an empty space Nagase sighed and went to clock off. It seemed at remote chance at best that the Prince would encounter any trouble so early in the evening in this area which mostly consisted of luxury apartments for high ranking vampires.

Breathing a sigh of relief at his escape, Jun folded the collar of his coat up around his ears, partially hiding his face. After checking to make sure that he wasn’t being followed by Nagase, instead of turning left to go to the bakery Jun turned right and hurried away from the apartment building.

++++

A soft breeze wafted the heady scent of night blooming flowers across to where Jun huddled on a stone bench. The park was small and rarely frequented but it had seemed to be the perfect place for him to sit and get his thoughts into order. 

Five minutes peace was all he needed; a chance to breathe in the heavy perfume of the luminous white blooms and to try and put his newly discovered feelings into perspective. If he called a taxi he would be able to make it to the bakery and back without Sho even missing him.

What Jun didn’t expect though, was the hand that knocked his phone onto the concrete pathway and the orange eyes that loomed at him out of the darkness. 

“Hello insect.”

++++

With a groan, Sho stretched himself out and stumbled out of bed. He remembered Jun rushing off to buy pastries and the thought of what must be waiting for him in the kitchen made his stomach rumble.

Perhaps he might even persuade Jun to join him back in bed after eating; there were so many more things he wanted to do with him, many of which revolved around his newly discovered long hair.

But the kitchen was empty of both Jun and breakfast, so Sho blearily shuffled over to the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood instead, hoping that it would help to wake him properly.

As he leant on the countertop Sho sensed movement from the end of the corridor leading to his apartment. For a moment he hoped that it might be Jun, but instead of of the reassuring heartbeat of his intended mate, he only heard the sounds of a human’s breathing and the tuneless whistle which could only belong to Aiba. 

++++

The hours passed and Jun neither returned to the apartment or called to explain his absence. His phone remained unanswered and gradually Sho felt anger replacing his feelings of concern.

It had seemed that Jun was finally beginning to return his feelings, to at least be prepared to consider mating with him, but now Sho was convinced that Jun’s emotions had quickly faded along with the afterglow from last night's session of sex.

With a snarl Sho picked up his phone and flung it against the wall of his living  
room, startling Aiba and shattering it into dozens of pieces.

It took the last vestiges of his self control to politely ask the human to leave. 

After Aiba scurried from the apartment Sho allowed his inner vampire free reign; obviously Jun’s promises meant nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains violence and deprivation of liberty.

“I apologise your Royal Highness, but I couldn't stop them,” Nagase said as he trailed helplessly into the apartment behind Satoshi and Nino.

The door was still swinging wildly on its hinges as Satoshi stalked across the room. His eyes were practically sending out blue sparks as he bared his fangs in Sho’s direction. Nino seemed disinclined to prevent his friend from getting his claws on Sho, apparently quite content to stand back and pick up the pieces afterwards.

Aiba bravely jumped up from his desk and stood between the two vampires. “I won't let him hurt you Sir.”

“That won't be necessary Aiba-chan,” Sho said in a calm voice; the flash of his eyes equalling that of Satoshi’s, holding the older vampire at bay as he nudged Aiba towards Nagase. “But thank you for your loyalty.”

The bodyguard stepped forward, shielding Aiba as he shepherded him to a safe distance.

“Perhaps Nagase-san should drive Aiba-san home.” Nino said it as more of an order than a suggestion and the pair immediately nodded and took their leave. Aiba was reluctant to abandon his employer, but he knew that it was improper for him to interfere in vampire affairs, no matter how much he wanted to.

“And maybe you should buy Aiba-san a drink to calm his nerves.” Nino called out before firmly closing the door behind them.

“What did you do?” Satoshi hissed, wrapping his hand around Sho’s neck.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Sho snarled, gripping Satoshi’s throat in return.

“Jun hasn't been home in three days and the last time I saw him he was on his way to see you,” Satoshi tightened his grip, his elongated nails piercing Sho’s skin. “I know you’ve been drinking from him. Did you take it too far and hurt him?”

As Satoshi’s words sank in, Sho released his own grip, allowing his hand to fall to his side. “I would never hurt him.”

“Why should I believe you?” Satoshi asked angrily.

“Because I love him,” Sho yelled, the red fading from his eyes as anger was replaced with fear. If Jun hadn't been home in three days then where was he?

++++

“Do you think that he has even noticed that you aren't around yet, little insect?”

Jun whimpered and tried to curl away from the taunting words, the silver handcuff securing him to the bed frame was burning the skin of his left wrist and the gag on his mouth was making it difficult to breathe.

“I doubt it very much.” Yokoyama’s eyes burned a triumphant orange as he answered his own question. His small mouth with pouting fleshy lips broke into a gloating smirk. “Maybe I should send him a little reminder of your existence.”

Pulling a phone from his pocket, Yokoyama forced Jun to uncurl by pressing his fingers into his throat. He then pushed Jun with his foot until he had the correct angle to photograph the deep bruises on Jun’s ribs. “Hmm, I need something that he will recognize as well. Perhaps your cock?”

Jun shook his head, desperately shielding his genitals with his free hand. When he'd woken up in this windowless room he had already been stripped naked and bound in the silver restraint which burned like fire and sapped his strength. He could remember being in the park and hearing the dreaded voice and then nothing.

“You’re right. We wouldn't want him to get too excited now, would we?”

Instead Yokoyama snapped a shot of Jun’s left nipple and the dark mole that nestled beside it. After hitting send he smashed the phone and sim before stalked from the room leaving Jun to his misery.

++++

“So you’re telling us that the last time you saw Jun he said that he was going to the bakery?” Nino was typing rapidly into his phone as he continued to question Sho.

“And you didn’t think it odd that he didn’t return?” Satoshi asked as he paced angrily.

“We were going to have a discussion about our feelings surrounding the mating. I simply thought that he’d had second thoughts.” Sho would never be able to forgive himself for automatically assuming that Jun had abandoned him. “Why are you here? Why aren’t you searching for Jun? Something terrible might have happened to him.”

The looks that Nino and Satoshi directed to him showed that it was for that exact reason why they were speaking to him now.

“You think that I would hurt him?” Sho’s eyes glowed dangerously at the suggestion, triggering a growl from Jun’s brother.

“Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to solve anything,” Nino said, trying to ignore the guilt that was making his stomach burn. “For all we know Jun has just decided to have some alone time before his mating.”

Before the bickering could escalate any further Sho’s replacement phone chimed; at least he’d been able to salvage the sim card and retain all of his information. What he saw there confused him. The message was from an unknown number and it was a photograph. It was a shot of something that consisted of shadings of black and purple, but it was taken so close that it was impossible to tell what exactly it was.

A moment later another photograph arrived and it caused Sho to drop his phone in shock. Up to this point he had hoped that Jun was merely hiding, sitting in a hotel room somewhere, filled with regret for allowing Sho that glimpse into his soul. The image on the screen was, however, irrevocable proof that Jun was in deep trouble, and right at this moment he had no idea how to find him and save him from whatever horrors were being inflicted upon him. And that thought was almost more than he could bear. 

Nino scooped it up and looked at it in puzzlement, causing Satoshi to snatch it from his fingers.

“It’s Jun. That’s the mole on his chest, but what’s the first shot?”

“It’s a bruise.” Nino’s voice remained calm but the others could sense the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

“Some sick bastard has my brother?” Satoshi was barely hanging on to his senses; his vampire instincts were trying to take over his body, and they wanted revenge.

“We need to find him. Now.” Sho started towards the door, prepared to fight his way past Nino, who had braced himself in front of it.

“I agree, but until we know where to look it’s pointless. I’ll send these to the Vampire Council and have them inform King Matsumoto and King Sakurai immediately. The more people we have on the streets looking the better,” Nino said firmly. “We _will_ get him back. That’s a promise. And the animal who abducted him will suffer for it. That’s also a promise.”

++++

As the gag was removed from his mouth, Jun allowed his fangs to drop and slashed at Yokoyama’s hands with a hiss, earning himself a slap in the face that was hard enough to make his head ring.

“I thought that starving you of blood for a week and binding you with silver would have subdued you by now, but you're still feisty aren't you?” Yokoyama said, licking the deep cut on the back of his hand that Jun inflicted on him.

In truth Jun was barely capable of holding his head up far enough off the mattress to be able to glare at his abductor, but he was determined to show no weakness.

“I still don't understand why Sho chose you over me. I've been his friend for almost thirty years and just because he found out that I didn't give you that stupid gift he treats me like garbage?” Yokoyama's eyes flared orange and he wrapped his fingers around Jun’s throat, squeezing until he felt him struggling to breathe. It had been bad enough that Sho never been able to see the love that he had for him, but choosing to mate with this insect had been the last straw.

The idea that he could end Jun’s life right now excited Yokoyama so much that he could feel his cock stirring, and each tiny gasping breath only excited him more. He released the pressure enough so that Jun could take a shuddering breath, watching with pleasure as his chest heaved.

Jun tugged at Yokoyama’s wrist with his free hand before crying out in pain as the vampire released his hold on his throat and grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the mattress and bending it backwards at an impossible angle.

“The more you hurt me now, the more you are going to suffer when they catch you,” Jun declared defiantly, averting his gaze from the obvious bulge in the crotch of Yokoyama’s trousers.

“Do you honestly believe that he is even looking for you? That Sho actually cares? From what I’ve heard, he told the Council that he’d rather cut his dick off than stick it in you. Perhaps I should try you for myself and see just how bad a fuck you are,” Yokoyama leered.

Jun wanted nothing more than to kick his tormentor in the crotch, but he didn’t want to give him a reason to further restrain him. At least right now he could shift position, easing the persistent burning in his wrist from the silver being in constant contact with his skin. Instead of reacting to the spiteful words, Jun tried to remain completely impassive, lying completely still and compliant, an act which seemed to have the opposite effect on Yokoyama who punched him hard enough in the stomach to make everything go dark for a second.

Vampires have the ability to heal quickly, but the lack of nourishment, silver cuff and repeated physical abuse were seriously sapping Jun’s strength. As he felt himself being lifted from the bed and flipped onto his stomach Jun concentrated on those he loved, trying to connect with their minds and feelings in the hope that they would be somehow able to track him down.

As Yokohama’s claws raked across his bare buttocks, Jun involuntarily cried out Sho’s name.

++++

“Sir, you need to rest.” Aiba was attempting to make Sho at least sleep for a few hours before sunset.

Sho’s eyes were red rimmed, his face haggard and his bones ached with exhaustion, but how could he sleep without knowing how his intended mate was faring? 

The apartment had been set up as a temporary headquarters by the Vampire Council with Nino in charge of the operation to rescue Jun from his abductor. The living room was a hive of activity as Agents reported their findings.

Nagase had told them that Jun had intended to walk to the bakery but it had been confirmed that he had never arrived, therefore the search had widened.

Sho’s phone chimed and he lifted it with a hand that trembled not just with fatigue, but also with anticipation of what the message might contain. All of the photos received so far had been sent from disposable mobile phones and were completely untraceable, increasing his level of frustration.

Nino jumped up and snatched the phone, shielding it from both Sho and Satoshi’s view. The images had been increasingly disturbing and he wanted to try and save them from as much distress as possible.

The first image was of a bloodshot eye, widened in fear.

“Is this Jun?” Nino turned the screen to face Sho and Satoshi who both leant towards the image as if drawn by magnets.

“Jun!” Satoshi’s voice was rough with emotion. “It’s definitely my brother.”

Sho raised his hand as if trying to reach out to Jun and pull him to safety through the screen, too choked up to speak, instead nodding his agreement.

Sho saw the almost imperceptible flicker of emotion in Nino’s eyes as he viewed the next photo. His heart raced as he snatched the phone back and stared at the screen, filled with the sudden need to throw up.

“Show me!” Satoshi demanded, his face freezing in shock as he saw the photograph of a naked buttock scored with claw marks, the blood trickling down and staining the already filthy sheets.

“Whoever is responsible for this will die.” Satoshi said in an oddly calm voice, earning a nod of agreement from Nino who was already passing the photographs over to the computer experts assisting on the case. “I haven't been able to get a sense of Jun’s emotions at all since he disappeared and I fear what that may mean.”

++++

After Yokoyama slashed his claws across his buttocks Jun had braced himself for what might come next, planning to fight off further attack, no matter what the consequences. The older vampire had backed off though, leaving the room after taking further photographs without making any sexual advances. Jun had no idea what had changed his mind, but was grateful for the respite.

Even though Jun didn't tolerate artificial blood well, it was necessary for survival and after being deprived of it for so many days he could feel the strength rapidly leaching from his body.

The only thing keeping him from lapsing into a sleep that he might never wake from was the constant burning in his left wrist where the cuff had formed a badly blistered ring of skin.

Jun closed his eyes and once again tried to send his thoughts towards those who loved him and he loved in return. He tried to think of Satoshi and the fiery blue of his eyes, but his thoughts constantly drifted towards the fierce flicker of deep red that lit Sho’s eyes from within.

The feeling of Sho’s long fingers caressing him as he affectionately called him ”Pet”, the soft brush of Sho’s velvety lips against his own, the thrill of Sho’s fangs piercing his skin; all of these things drifted through Jun’s exhausted mind as he drifted into a dazed state somewhere between waking and sleeping.

++++

“Was it absolutely necessary for you to let others see those photographs?” Sho’s eyes flared at Nino as he spoke, already feeling a responsibility as Jun’s prospective mate, and unwilling for others to see him naked.

“They may be able to gain clues as to where Jun is being held,” Nino replied in disconcertingly gentle tone. The fire in his eyes belied the calm words; he wanted to get his hands on the perpetrator just as badly as the other two.

Aiba made his way around the room handing out beakers of blood and sandwiches for those who also took food.

Sho refused both, rubbing his tired eyes as he obsessively checked his phone for incoming messages.

But Aiba stood his ground, taking a deep breath and flinching slightly as he spoke. ‘I’m not moving until you at least drink something. I don’t want to interfere in your business and I know that you will probably get angry with me, but I don’t think that you will be in any fit state to help Prince Matsumoto if you don’t take better care of yourself.”

Sho’s first instinct was to snarl at the human and brush him aside, but he was looking at him with a tremulous determination that made Jun’s admonition to treat Aiba with more care replay in his mind.

“You’re right; Jun will tear strips off me and then make a mess in my kitchen baking you more cookies,” Sho’s hand shook as he reached for the blood. His mind was suddenly filled with memories of Jun and the short time they had spent together, often arguing, but also making love with passion that had changed to love, on his side at least.

It was as if he could smell Jun’s sweet and spicy scent close by and see his huge and always emotional light brown eyes, pleading with him, invading his mind and taking control of his senses.

It was Nino who reached Sho first as he crumpled to the ground muttering Jun’s name as his eyes emitted a faint purple glow. He gripped Sho’s shoulders shaking him lightly. “What do you see? What’s Jun trying to tell you?”

It was a rare and special thing, but sometimes mated pairs developed telepathic links, allowing them to communicate with each other even when separated. It was unheard of for it to occur in those who were unmated though, but it seemed that Jun, in desperation, had somehow managed to connect with Sho even if only in a small way.

Satoshi was there in an instant, searching Sho’s eyes for any hint of his brother, desperately hoping that soon he would be returned to them. 

++++

Yokoyama had wanted to very badly to take what was Sho’s and despoil it, but each time he laid his hands upon Jun’s helpless body, something had held him back, as if Jun was repelling his advances with sheer willpower alone.

It appeared though that his captive was rapidly weakening and soon he would be able to send Sho some very interesting pictures indeed.

++++

“How is he? Tell me,” Satoshi demanded urgently.

Sho was sitting on the sofa, clutching a glass of whiskey laced blood tightly in his hand. So tightly in fact that his knuckles were white with strain and the glass seemed in danger of shattering under the pressure. “He is weak and in pain, but also filled with hope, and love.”

“If only he’d been able to speak,” Nino sighed.

“There was something that Jun is trying to tell me, but it's not clear.” Sho gulped down the contents of the glass in one go before handing it to Aiba who was hovering protectively nearby. His eyes glazed over once again, and Satoshi held his arm, steadying him and preventing him from falling off his seat. “Orange eyes, which glow with malice and triumph,” he added in a dazed voice.

“So we know that it’s definitely a vampire who has him,” Aiba said eagerly. “Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like it was a good thing.”

“It does narrow down the search,” Nino said, tapping on his phone. “Do either of you know any vamps with orange eyes who might have a grudge against either of your family’s?”

Sho’s face was drained of colour as he spoke. ”Yamamoto, but surely...”

“Do you know where he lives?” Nino cut in.

“Kyoto,” Sho replied slowly.“

“The one who bullied Jun? Satoshi hissed. “Do you have any idea what he and the rest of your friends did to Jun after you left the school?”

“I broke off our friendship as soon as Jun told me that he didn't pass on my White Day gift. Yokoyama said some terrible things at that time, but I figured that he was just trying to get to me. If he is responsible for this, I will follow through on my threat to rip his throat out,” Sho growled. 

Nino rushed over to the computer and began typing furiously, determined to follow up the lead immediately. 

“Jun chose you over me,” Satoshi said sadly. For the first time since Jun had been born, he had gone to someone else for comfort and reassurance.

“What?” Sho blinked, shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts. The experience of joining with Jun had left him dazed and empty now that Jun was gone.

“It seems that my baby brother really does love you and that scares me.” 

“I would give my life for him,” Sho stated simply, gazing steadily into Satoshi’s eyes. “I know that you don't like me and certainly don't trust me, but please believe me. I truly love him.”

Satoshi acknowledged Sho’s words with a solemn nod, but he needed to know the answer to an important question. “If this Yokoyama has him, what will you do? He is your old friend.”

“One way or another he will die.”

++++

“You two will wait here until the area is secure,” Nino said in a voice that brooked no argument. 

“But Jun might be in there.” Sho was twitching with impatience as they hid near to the entrance of the dingy basement apartment.

“He will need us.” Satoshi agreed with a glare

“It’s safer for Jun this way. Do you really think I would let anything happen to him?” Nino’s eyes sparked with flashes of deep gold.

The other two vampires grudgingly conceded Nino’s point, shrinking back out of sight, to stand back with Nagase, who was carrying a bag of first aid supplies for Jun, but remaining poised to move at a moment's notice.

++++

Yokoyama unbuttoned his trousers, needing to relieve the pressure on his dick, which was swelling at the sight of the high born prince lying helpless before him.

Jun was barely conscious, all of his former bravado and resistance now gone. It was finally Yokoyama’s chance to take away what Sho desired most, just as Sho had done to him when he had broken off their friendship. Surely when he proved to Sho that his intended mate was a slut, he would reject the mating and finally see him and his long cherished love for its full value.

Concentrating on setting up his phone to film the act to send to send to Sho afterwards, Yokoyama didn't notice any sounds coming from the upstairs room until it was too late.

The door to the underground room slammed back and half a dozen Council Agents armed with wooden stakes burst through and surrounded Yokoyama. 

Cornered, Yokoyama turned to Jun, planning to take him away from Sho permanently. But before he reached the prone figure on the bed, a small figure dressed all in black moved quick enough to be a blur, his gloved fist crashing into the taller vampire’s throat. A bright sneaker-clad foot followed with a kick to the groin, leaving Yokoyama in a writhing ball on the floor.

Nino massaged his knuckles and stared down at Yokoyama with disgust, noticing that his limp dick was hanging exposed. The other Agents followed Nino’s gaze and immediately closed in, dragging his unresisting form into the corner and surrounding him with a wall of stakes.

There was one thing that Nino desperately needed to know before allowing Sho and Ohno to enter.

“Jun, can you hear me?”

Jun’s eyelids fluttered and he gave a barely perceptible nod.

“Did he rape you?” Nino’s voice vibrated with pent up anger, compounded by the sight of the cuff anchoring Jun’s wrist, the burn marks clearly visible. “Don't be afraid to tell me the truth.”

“N-no. I wouldn't let him.” Jun’s voice was faint but firm, and Nino was relieved to hear the truth in his words.

With his fine leather gloves protecting his hands, Nino skilfully picked the lock on the pure silver cuffs, hissing venomously as he snapped them onto Yokoyama’s wrists in turn.

The pained howl that Yokoyama released as the silver seared his flesh brought Satoshi and Sho running, fangs bared and ready for a fight.

++++

Satoshi hesitated for a second before making his way to Jun, where Nino had pulled up the soiled top sheet and used it to cover Jun’s private parts. 

Sho, however, after seeing the poor condition Jun was in, and the quantity of bruises that marred his skin, made his way straight towards the captured vampire.

A deep rumbling snarl came from Sho’s throat as his claws lengthened.

Nino left Jun with Satoshi and stepped up, blocking Sho’s path. “Back off.”

“I promised that he would die if he hurt Jun.” Sho could hear Jun whimpering weakly in Satoshi’s arms as Nagase hastily fumbled in the bag of supplies, grabbing for one of the bags of blood inside. “Jun is obviously hurt, therefore he must die.”

“I can't allow that,” Nino said, eyes sparking with gold flickers.

“I am Crown Prince of the House of Sakurai,” Sho hissed, looming over Nino, grabbing the front of his shirt tightly in his fist. “You do not have the authority to prevent me.”

“I have the power of the Vampire Council behind me. If you choose to take his life then you will be subject to the same laws regarding rogue behavior.” Nino didn't even blink at Sho’s threat. “The penalty for his crime is either being staked to death, exposed to sunlight, or imprisonment for life. We will make sure that he pays for what he's done, but we will do it through the proper channels.”

Before Sho could reply, Jun called out weakly, “Sho, I'm so very cold. Please hold me.”

Sho instantly released Nino and rushed to Jun, who had collapsed onto Satoshi’s lap.

“I'm here Pet,” Sho pulled Jun’s limp body into his arms, kissing him and stroking his cheek, “Jun? Jun!”

Sho could no longer hear the sound of Jun’s faint breathing.

As Satoshi and Nino rushed to Jun’s aid, the room rang with the sound of Yokoyama’s triumphant laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains violence, gore, blood.

One enraged punch from Nagase effectively stopped Yokoyama’s mocking laughter as blood spurted from his split lips and his head lolled back against the wall.

“Get him out of here right now, before I rip his head off,” Nino barked.

With the assistance of the Council Agents, Nagase grabbed Yokoyama by his throat, dragging him out to the waiting van, leaving the other three to try and save Jun.

Tugging Jun away from Sho, who seemed frozen with shock, Satoshi shook him in a desperate attempt to rouse him, feeling as if his own heart was about to stop. Jun’s heart was still beating sluggishly, even though he no longer breathed.

Nino stepped up and slapped Jun hard, earning a growl from both Satoshi and Sho. “Nobody dies on my watch, so you'd better pull yourself together, or I will kick your ass, prince or no prince.”

To everyone’s relief Jun took a shuddering breath, his eyelids fluttering slightly, in response to Nino’s actions.

“He needs blood.” Nino ripped the cap off one of the bags of synthetic blood and tried to force Jun to drink, but Jun’s jaw was clenched tightly shut, refusing the liquid.

“Jun, please,” Satoshi begged, cradling his brother, fearing that he was about to lose him.

Sho urged Jun to eat, his voice desperate, “I love you Pet. Please try, for me.”

To their great relief, although he didn’t open his eyes, Jun began to drink. Slowly at first, but soon he was greedily gulping, until the bag was empty and even then, he still reached for more. He drank down three bags before exhaustion claimed him and he collapsed back into Satoshi’s embrace.

“He needs immediate medical attention,” Nino said, after they had exchanged relieved looks. “There is a private facility nearby under the control of the Council.”

“He should be at home.” Satoshi thrust his jaw out stubbornly, as he carefully lowered Jun to the bed.

“I’m not letting him out of my sight.” Sho responded with a faint growl.

Nino glared at them both, his eyes glowing dangerously, as if preparing for a fight.

“Please don't argue. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Jun’s faint voice stopped them in their tracks. He was awake, and looking at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"Jun." Sho and Satoshi reached for Jun simultaneously, each grabbing an arm, voices urgent as Jun's colour drained from his face.

“I don't feel right…” Jun was dripping with sweat, his face ashen. A moment later, Jun's body convulsed, barely managing a warning before he began to cough, red bubbling between Jun's lips and dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

Eyes widening in shock, Satoshi and Sho urgently helped Jun to lean forwards so that he wouldn't choke. They winced as Jun began to heave and regurgitate whatever blood he had consumed previously into his lap. Red quickly bloomed across the sheets as Sho watched helplessly at the situation. The excess amount of synthetic blood taken after a long period of deprivation had been more than what his system could handle. 

Dread settled in their stomachs when Jun's head lolled backwards, eyes fluttering shut as his consciousness left him. They could feel his heart wavering as its beat faltered, unable to continue without its fuel.

“He must drink from one of us, or he will die.” Nino looked at the other two, knowing that it must be one of them.

“I'm his brother. It has to be me,” Satoshi declared.

“No.” Sho shook his head, not angry, but determined. “He said that he would only ever drink from his mate. It must be me.”

“You aren't his mate.”

“We are mated in our hearts, even if not officially. He came to me when he was in trouble, when he sought those he loved.” Sho looked at Nino and Satoshi, tears glimmering in his eyes, his raw emotion clearly visible to them both. His love for Jun outweighed any embarrassment he might feel at exposing his deepest feelings to virtual strangers, and allowing himself to show vulnerability to those who might use it against him later. “You know that this is what he would want. Please; he grows weaker with every second we delay,” Sho begged, almost frantic with the need to save the only person he had ever loved. If Jun died then he might as well die too.

Satoshi, who could feel his brother slipping further away with every passing moment, nodded. He pulled Jun up into a sitting position propped up against his chest as Sho slashed his own left wrist with his fangs.

Jun's initial resistance when Sho pressed the cut to his lips was feeble, but he stubbornly refused to take up the blood, either from lack of energy to do so, or perhaps delirium. "Pet, you have to take my blood. It's the only way." Sho implored anxiously, but Jun was far too gone to hear him. In desperation, Sho drew his blood into his own mouth and pressed his lips against Jun’s, his tongue conveying the blood into Jun’s mouth.

Struggling feebly, Jun tried to repel the intrusion; he feared that Yokoyama had returned to torment him once again, but he detected Sho and Satoshi’s familiar and comforting scents close nearby. He had no idea what was happening; he felt oddly disconnected from the world, as though he was behind a frosted plate glass window, unable to see or hear clearly, and lacking the strength to move his limbs. In his delirium he thought that he could hear Sho’s voice next to his ear, and he strained to hear the deep velvet tones that never failed to thrill.

“I love you and need you to be okay. Pet, please try and drink.” Sho stroked Jun’s cheek in an attempt to make him open his mouth. “If you love me, please don't leave.”

“S-Sho, I do l-love…” Jun mumbled weakly.

“Then drink.”

Tentatively at first, Jun licked at Sho’s wrist, struggling to make his throat work. The rich, hot liquid flooded his mouth, overwhelming his fading senses as the primal urge to feed flowed through him, consuming what little consciousness he had left. Dropping his fangs, Jun tore into the flesh on the inside of Sho’s wrist, deepening the jagged wound as he drew more and more of the life giving blood into his mouth.

Sho’s eyes dilated to pure black, veined with dark red, at the sensation of Jun’s lips wrapping around his torn flesh and sucking. He had drunk from others during sex, but had never before been the one giving himself to the other. A wave of blissful dizziness caused his head to spin and his heart to flutter as his body flushed with an intense and sensual heat.

Jun continued to take from Sho, his eyes closed with bliss, as the rich liquid slid down his throat. Running on pure feral instinct, taking what he needed without a thought of Sho’s welfare, he continued to feed even after Sho was no longer able to hold himself upright, swaying forwards until his head rested weakly on Jun’s shoulder.

“Jun, stop, that's enough!” Satoshi cried out, prying Jun’s mouth away.

Nino stepped in and supported Sho as he sagged, his face drained of all colour.

Jun’s eyes lost their wild glint as he fell back onto the bed, eyelids fluttering shut as the world receded and he was returned to darkness.

++++

Jun stirred, struggling to raise himself. His throat felt like sandpaper and his head was pounding. “Thirsty.”

“Here.”

A straw was pressed to his lips, and Jun sipped, fighting against the urge to cough as the sweet apple juice flooded his mouth.

“Don’t drink too fast, because I am not giving you mouth-to-mouth if you choke yourself.”

“Nino?” Jun pried open his eyes, meeting the cool gaze of the Vampire Council’s agent. “Why are you here? And where are we anyway? I don’t remember what happened…”

The room was sparsely furnished and smelt strongly of antiseptic, but the bed that Jun was firmly tucked into was warm and comfortable, and the lighting was kind to his eyes.

“This is a private medical facility owned by the Council. You were in pretty bad shape when we brought you here, but it seems you’re on the mend.” Nino replied in a voice that was oddly chirpy and completely out of character.

A moment later Nino dropped the pretence, his eyes dark and filled with regret, “I failed you. I sensed that something was worrying you and I did nothing. You almost died because I wasn't paying attention. I promise that Yokoyama will never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

The words were spoken with such a quiet intensity that afterwards Jun thought he must have dreamt them.

“I’ll just go and tell Satoshi that you’re awake,” Nino added once again using his disconcertingly fake, cheerful voice.

“But why isn’t Satoshi here? I don’t understand,” Jun mumbled, confused by his brother’s absence and the fact that Nino was behaving so oddly. The room spun on its axis as he tried to pull his scattered thoughts together, but before he could speak, Nino was gone, leaving him all alone in the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital room.

Jun’s chest and stomach hurt, the dull throbbing ache sending tiny pulses of fire that seemed to travel up his spine directly into his brain. He didn’t understand why he was in such a state; perhaps he’d been mugged on his way to buy the pastries for breakfast? That was the other thing; why wasn’t Sho here? It had seemed that there were genuine feelings between them when they’d made love, but Nino hadn’t even mentioned Sho at all. And who was this Yokoyama person?

As he attempted to wriggle upright, Jun placed weight on his left wrist, crying out at the pain that radiated up his arm; the bandage around his wrist was thick and restricted his movement.

The sharp jab of pain brought with it the ghosts of pain and torment, forgotten in his weakened state. Memories came flooding back, engulfing him in a maelstrom of emotion. It became impossible to breathe as a series of images played themselves out in his mind: Yokoyama and pain, Yokoyama and the vile words that he spewed against Sho, the endless burning of his left wrist as the silver ate into his flesh. But worst of all was the thought that he would die in that dank basement and never see Sho again.

Jun could hear someone crying fearfully, the noise filling the room with animalistic sounds of pain. He felt an odd sense of detachment when he realized that the sounds were coming from his own mouth, but could do nothing to stop himself.

When a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him he didn't even question whom they belonged to, clinging onto the comfort offered as panic sucked the air from his lungs.

“Hush Jun, you're safe now. Yokoyama has been imprisoned by the Council; he can't hurt you anymore.”

It was Satoshi, holding Jun tightly to his chest, rubbing his back until his breathing steadied and the panic ebbed away.

When Jun was able, he pulled away from his brother and spoke his greatest fears out loud, unable to hold them within any longer. “But Yokoyama succeeded. His lies must have worked on Sho or else he would be here now. It's just like school all over again. They made my life unbearable with their snide words and their punches and kicks where the bruises didn't show...and the places where they touched me...but I wouldn't ever touch them in return...even if it meant extra punishment.”

At first Satoshi’s face paled at Jun’s words, before the ashen shade was gradually replaced by an angry flush that was emphasized by the blue sparks that flickered in his eyes. Jun had never spoken before about any sexual abuse by the pack of bullies at his school, but now Jun’s inability to form a lasting romantic relationship made sense, and his often inappropriate sexual encounters. Not wishing to distress Jun any further, Satoshi held his tongue; Nino would be more than happy to assist him in taking revenge when the time was right.

Satoshi couldn't make up to his brother for the torment he’d experienced in the past, but he could do his best to make sure that his future was a happy one.

“Jun, Sho is here in the hospital; I was visiting him when you woke and thanking him for what he did.”

“Sho is hurt? What happened? I don't remember...” Jun gripped Satoshi’s arm and stared wildly, his hair falling messily over his face. “Please tell me he is okay.”

“You were starved of blood, but the synthetic blood we fed you failed and the only way to save you was with real blood. You were so weak and we couldn't get you to feed and we were frantic. Sho persuaded you to drink from him and we were so relieved. He saved you and I will be forever grateful to him. His love persuaded you to drink when you were barely clinging to life.” Satoshi cleared his throat, trying to disguise the tears that he was barely holding in check. While Jun slept, Satoshi had spent time with Sho and they had reached a new understanding. It wasn't friendship just yet, but he was content that Sho loved his brother and would make a strong and protective mate.

“I fed from him? I don't remember it at all.” Jun had a faint recollection of the taste of bitter chocolate but nothing more. “But I still don't understand why he is in hospital. Did Yokoyama hurt him?”

“When you drank from him, he allowed you to take too much and he collapsed. He has been getting transfusions to restore his strength, but he is perfectly fine now.”

“I hurt him? I need to see him!” Jun struggled to climb out of bed, but his legs were too wobbly to support him.

Satoshi stopped Jun from falling onto the floor, and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “I'll grab a wheelchair and take you to him, so you can see for yourself that there's nothing for you to worry about.”

++++

“Please leave me here with him, Satoshi,” Jun said softly as he climbed onto the bed where Sho was sleeping. “I need to reassure myself that he is safe and well.”

“Fine, but Nino and I won't be far away.” Satoshi was grateful of the opportunity to speak to Nino about the sexual harassment that Jun had revealed to him earlier. It was about time those individuals got their comeuppance.

Sho was on his side, making it easy for Jun to curl up behind him, wrapping his arm tightly around his chest and pressing his nose into the back of his neck. Once the first tear trickled out of Jun’s eye, more soon followed, leaving a wet trail on Sho’s skin.

Sho stirred and spoke without turning, “Pet, why are you crying?”

“How did you know it was me?” Jun sniffled.

“I like to think that there is no one else who would just climb into bed with me without any notice.” Sho’s laugh rumbled deep in his chest. “Also, I would know your scent anywhere, my love.”

Jun let out a surprised and somewhat embarrassing squeak as Sho flipped over to face him, catching him in his arms and almost pressing their noses together.

“I'm so happy to see you looking so well, my love.” Sho’s eyes were like dark velvet as he gazed at Jun with undisguised adoration.

Jun examined Sho’s face, noting the dark the circles under his eyes and the exhaustion evident in the way he struggled to lift his hand to run his fingers through Jun’s hair.

“Satoshi told me that you saved me. I don't remember…”

“Perhaps that's for the best, my dear. The important thing is that you are alive and well, nothing else matters.” Sho gently cradled Jun’s injured wrist, ghosting his lips over the bandage.

Jun reached for Sho’s hand in return, tentatively running his fingers over the dressing on the inside of his wrist. “I did that to you, didn't I? You almost died because of me. I’m so sorry.”

“I offered myself to you freely, because I love you. There's no reason to apologize.” Sho’s eyes glimmered with unconcealed emotion. Jun’s expression was uncharacteristically vulnerable and it made him want to wrap him in his arms and hide him away from the world, and any possible future hurt.

“I saved my first time to drink for all these years, and now I don't even remember it.” Jun’s voice cracked, and he gulped back his tears.

“Pet, if you didn't drink, you would have died and I would have died right along with you, from a broken heart.”

Jun’s eyes grew large, and he inched even closer to Sho, losing himself in the dark depths of his eyes. “You love me that much?”

“More than life itself. I will always regret allowing you to be taken captive by that evil creature.”

“It was my fault. I went to the park instead of the bakery, and because of me you ended up in hospital.”

“It's already healed.” Sho peeled back the dressing to reveal a livid red scar on his inner wrist. It had been a conscious decision to retain the scar, rather than use his healing ability to remove all traces of the wound. This way he would always carry proof of the first time that Jun drank from him and also a reminder of the fact that he needed to be vigilant in his protection of his mate in the future. “Let me see how your wrist is healing.”

Sho slowly unwrapped the bindings from Jun’s arm, hissing at the burn mark that would brand his lover’s skin for life. His hatred for Yokoyama wouldn’t be quenched until the vampire was either dead or locked away for eternity.

Lifting Sho’s wrist, Jun caressed the jagged scar with the very tip of his finger before pressing it reverently to his lips. “I hurt you and scarred you.”

“It's not a scar, its proof of your love for me. You wouldn't have taken from me if you didn't already count me as your mate. I will always see it as your first declaration of love.”

Jun looked at the red ring of skin on his wrist where the silver cuff had left its own permanent reminder. “Whereas mine is…”

“A reminder of your bravery and of your incredible strength.” Sho cut off Jun’s words of doubt and self-loathing before he could even utter them.

“Me? Brave?”

“You resisted against Yokoyama’s abuse and attacks through sheer willpower. Nino has told me that Yokoyama confessed to the Vampire Council that he was foiled by the protective barrier you placed around yourself.”

“I dreamt of you,” Jun’s eyes closed as a tear slid down his cheek. “I remembered your scent and touch and it made me strong.”

“Then shall we make this bond permanent? Will you mate with me at the next full moon?” Sho’s eyes glowed with all of the love that he possessed, waiting breathlessly for Jun’s response.

"Sho..." Jun blinked away tears, before sinuously wrapping himself around his lover, pressing a series of tiny, loving, kisses to the underside of his throat, "Yes. Yes, of course I will."

++++

The occupant of the cell barely looked up as the door opened; it was lunch time and the bags of synthetic blood were usually delivered around now. Not that he was very keen to eat. The blood was of poor quality, barely containing enough nutrients to keep him alive.

But there was no food and no guards; instead three vampires entered the tiny cell. He couldn't see them as more than dark silhouettes against a bright background of strong light; two smaller figures and one taller and broader. The artificial light of the corridor hurt his eyes which were accustomed to the darkness of his cell and made it impossible to see clearly.

Why were they here? Did they want to gloat over his downfall or had Sho finally come to his senses and come to rescue him? He would love to see the expression on the insect’s face when Sho took him as his mate instead.

But before he could ask any questions the hand of the taller one moved with lightning speed, claws slashing across his face, gouging through his flesh and removing the sight in his left eye.

His screams rang through the air as the smallest one pounced, rending his flesh as growls bubbled up from his chest.

++++ 

“Wake now, Pet.” Sho tweaked the lobe of Jun’s ear, earning himself a growl and a glare as Jun’s eyes snapped open. “And there’s no point in glaring at me like that. We’ve arrived.”

Jun sat up and looked around him muzzily, blinking at the pure silver light flowing over the darkened landscape as the almost full moon set on the horizon. 

The journey to the hereditary mating site had taken most of the night and the sun would soon rise, making it imperative that they were safely inside and settled before the deadly light filled the sky.

Vampires avoided the elaborate marriage ceremonies favoured by humans; the important part of their lifelong bonding rituals took place behind closed doors as they conjoined in mating for the duration of the week surrounding the full moon.

Their handfasting ceremony had been simple, taking place in private, three months after Jun’s rescue, to ensure that both he and Sho were fully healed before the strenuous mating week, despite their eagerness to be mated as quickly as possible. Only their parents and siblings were present as witnesses, with Nino as the only exception, standing next to Satoshi in a place of honour, serving as the Vampire Council’s official representative. Even the solemnity of the occasion couldn't persuade him to abandon his bright red running shoes.

It hadn't taken Nino long to track down those who had tormented and assaulted Jun at school. In the ensuing weeks, they had suffered from quite a few misfortunes, and were likely to incur more in the near future - jobs were lost, loan applications turned down, affairs revealed, and one had even been mugged when stumbling home just before sunrise. He claimed that it was just fate finally catching up with them, but his sly smile contradicted his words and hinted at further retribution to come; filling Satoshi with a quiet sense of satisfaction. The last thing he’d wanted to do was open up old wounds, so Nino’s assistance in revenging his brother had been priceless.

Jun had been informed of Yokoyama’s mysterious death in custody, which had, according to official reports, apparently occurred when the blind on the outside of his cell window had fallen off. The unrepentant vampire had been accidentally incinerated in the strong sunlight, saving the Council the trouble of carrying out the death sentence they had already pronounced. Their penalties were harsh, but necessary, to keep order in a world where vampires mingled freely with their former prey. 

When Jun initially heard the news he’d burst into hysterical laughter, followed by unquenchable anger, before bursting into relieved tears. Satoshi had tried to calm and comfort Jun, but it was only when Sho had taken him into his arms and murmured quiet words of love and reassurance, that Jun had calmed. Jun seemed to have finally made peace with his past, and Satoshi and the others wished to do nothing to disturb his new-found confidence.

Jun’s eyes widened at the sight of the three-storey stone building nestled deep within the forest by the side of a small waterfall fed lake, which was a clear azure during the day and glimmered like smoked glass at night. The eaves were much wider than usual, preventing sunlight from reaching the large windows, which were made from a special toughened glass that blocked the harmful rays of the sun just in case of accident; thus allowing a perfect view of the surrounding scenery that kept the occupants safe from harm. “I thought you said this was the rustic family cottage where your grandparents and then parents were mated?”

“It’s been expanded and improved a little in the eight hundred years since my parents mating ritual. My parents have gifted it to us, as it was gifted to them upon the occasion of their mating, and I expect you will wish to make your own changes when we return each year to renew our bond.”

“It’s beautiful.” Jun’s eyes shone, lit by a soft shade of purple. “This whole place is magical.”

“Nothing could compare to your beauty right now.”

“That is the cheesiest thing I have…” Jun’s playful words were cut off as Sho took him into his arms and kissed him into silence.

++++

Satin skin slid under Sho’s fingers as he pushed the soft robe off Jun’s left shoulder. Jun’s glossy hair hung free down his back, brushing past his shoulder blades and shimmering like a raven's wing. Sho could hear Jun’s heart thrumming with excitement and felt the fluttering of Jun’s pulse under the ball of his thumb as he wrapped his hand lightly around his neck.

Bright moonlight made Jun’s pale skin appear almost luminous as his robe dropped to the floor and Sho allowed his own silk robe to slide from his body and pool at his feet.

“Are you ready, Pet?” Sho’s breath was hot on the side of Jun’s neck, his voice deep and compelling as his eyes flickered with a deep burgundy hue.

“I love you, and trust you. My life is already yours,” Jun’s response was soft but assured.

Sho’s nails lengthened as he allowed his fangs to drop, encasing Jun’s neck and holding him immobile in his grasp as he licked at Jun’s mouth, encouraging him to drop his own fangs.

Eyes deepening to a dark, rich purple, Jun complied, exploring Sho’s fangs with the tip of his tongue. A gasp escaped Jun as Sho tangled his fingers in Jun’s hair, elongated nails catching hold of his smooth locks. Tugging his head to one side, Sho licked the frantically beating pulse point on the side of Jun’s neck.

Jun shuddered as Sho’s fangs pierced his skin; the flowing blood was caught on Sho’s tongue, and whatever escaped Sho’s attention pooled in the hollow of Jun’s collarbone. The sensation of Sho sucking on the punctures was one of exquisite pain. Jun could hear Sho’s racing heartbeat and breathed in Sho’s arousingly sweet and yet bitter scent.

Blood trickled from the corner of Sho’s mouth as he pulled away, his eyes burning with an unquenchable fire. He tilted his head, exposing his throat, “Drink.”

Jun hesitated for the briefest moment before instinct took over and he sank his fangs into Sho’s muscular neck. The taste of dark chocolate flooded his mouth; sweet, bitter, and utterly intoxicating, triggering a faint, but welcome memory of the first time he drank.

Something changed in Sho as Jun drew the blood into his mouth. The world receded until there was only Jun, and the growing desire to take him and make Jun his own, for eternity. He grabbed Jun and dragged him over to the huge bed standing in the centre of the room. It was an enormous four poster, draped with dark satin fabrics and made up with crisp white linens embroidered with the emblem of the Sakurai Royal House.

“You. Are. Mine.” Sho pushed Jun down onto the bed, straddling his hips, and running his eyes possessively over his soon-to-be mate.

Jun cried out as Sho raked his nails across his chest leaving a fine trail of red over the place where his heart was beating frantically. Jun’s eyes flared at the pain and he hissed, surging upwards and knocking Sho onto his back. All sense of self was forgotten as he bit down on Sho’s nipple, fangs sinking deep into the firm muscle in retaliation. Hot fluid flooded into his mouth, making every atom of his being feel as if it was afire.

Jun could feel Sho’s heart beating rapidly, the rush of air in his lungs, the blood pumping through his veins; and then there was a small prickling sensation in the back of his mind, and he could feel Sho’s lust, his love, his desire to mate and breed and consume Jun’s very soul. And the knowledge that Jun alone could make Sho feel that way made Jun lose control.

Pressing himself into the space between Sho legs, Jun leant down, licking the swollen head of Sho’s cock. The clear droplets of liquid leaking from the tip echoed the bittersweet taste of Sho’s blood. 

Releasing a deep rumble of pleasure, Sho raked his nails through Jun’s hair; pressing his cock past Jun’s parted lips. The feeling of Jun’s fangs sliding along his heated flesh made his body tremble with pent-up desire.

Emboldened by Sho’s easy acceptance of his actions, Jun stroked his hand over the smooth skin of Sho’s inner thigh. Retracting his nails, Jun slid his fingers around Sho’s buttocks, humming around Sho’s cockhead as he pressed his index finger into Sho’s hole.

Caught up in a wave of pleasure, Sho seemed not to notice, until Jun released his cock and sank his teeth into his pectoral muscle, thrusting two fingers deeply into Sho’s body as the same time.

Sho growled and yanked Jun’s hair, detaching him from his chest and forcing him to withdraw his fingers. Using his body weight, he flipped Jun over and bared his fangs, feeling the blood trickling down his sternum. Jun strained towards Sho’s chest reaching in vain for the precious liquid.

"And what," Sho purred, "do you think you're trying to do, Pet?"

Hissing loudly in response, Jun struggled against Sho’s grasp, eyes flashing as he tried to free himself from the tight grip on his wrists. Sho’s hard cock was pressing into his hip, once again making Jun’s body tingle with the need to be filled and to be drunk from at the same time.

Beyond speech, Jun whined and whimpered, the distressed sounds making Sho loosen his grip infinitesimally. This tiny moment of weakness allowed to once again reverse their positions; pressing Sho’s back hard against the mattress.

Jun bent his head, lapping at the blood which trickled down Sho’s chest, nails sinking deep into the flesh of Sho’s upper arms as he held himself in place.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Sho rasped, once again gripping Jun’s long hair and pulling his head up level with his own.

Jun narrowed his eyes and hissed, nipping at Sho’s bottom lip and sucked at the blood that released from the wound. Sho moaned, his eyes sliding shut for a moment as intense waves of pleasure coursed through him, but Jun soon released his lip, intent on obeying his directions. Sitting up and propping his back against the intricately carved headboard of the bed, Sho helped Jun to straddle him, holding the base of his painfully engorged cock firmly in his hand as his lover began to draw him into his body.

“S-Sho, so big.” Jun’s eyes widened in pain as Sho’s cock breached his hole; it was much larger and thicker than his usual, already generous size, as expected during mating rites.

“That’s it Pet, take me all in. I know you can,” Sho crooned as he watched his engorged member slowly disappear as Jun lowered himself, his head thrown back in ecstasy and exposing his tempting throat to Sho’s predatory gaze.

Slowly Jun began to move, sliding himself along Sho’s length with tentative movements until he adjusted to the painful stretch as he took all of what Sho had to give into his straining body.

There was a split second where they paused, eyes locked together in silent communication before instinct once again took charge of their movements.

Snarling, Sho began to thrust his hips upwards, fucking into Jun at a relentless pace; his movements equalled by Jun’s frenzied undulations as he rapidly rose and fell, impaling himself repeatedly on Sho’s cock.

Jun’s eyes were glazed and burned with a deeply pulsing shade of violet as he grabbed Sho’s hand, pulling his already scarred wrist to his mouth and biting deeply.

Sho’s eyes flared with a pure carmine fire as he responded in kind, yanking Jun’s own wrist to him and sinking his fangs into the shiny skin of the burn mark.

The feeling was indescribable as their bodies and minds melted together with the need to take and be taken, give and be given.

Wrapping his hand tightly around Jun’s neck, Sho lent forward and pressed their lips together, the blood in their mouths mingling as their tongues tangled together.

The speed of Jun’s movements faltered momentarily as the sweetly bitter mingled blood slid down his throat, increasing his level of sensory perception to a level where it almost made the feeling of Sho’s blunt cockhead pounding against his prostate more than he could bear.

As if to compensate for Jun’s hesitation, Sho gripped Jun’s hips with his large hands as he help him to rise and fall against his cock as he sped up his thrusts into Jun’s writhing body. Although experiencing the overwhelming need to come, neither wanted to relinquish the powerful bond that was being forged in their minds, but it was impossible to resist the wave of heat that coursed through them.

Jun cried out, thick ropes of white filling the tiny space between their bodies as he came. Sho’s body convulsed, before freezing as he pumped his come into Jun’s twitching body.

As they orgasmed, the final strands of their mating bond knitted together in their minds. Their eyes flared red shot through with purple streaks, before they collapsed together into a swirling vortex of darkness.

++++

Sho came to his senses first, feeling Jun’s distress as he lay panting beside him, his skin littered with bite marks and scratches.

Ignoring the bites and scratches that stung his own skin, Sho pulled Jun into his arms, holding Jun’s limp body close to his chest and brushing back the damp tendrils of hair that hung over his face.

Jun’s eyes slowly opened, lids fluttering slightly before he focussed on Sho’s concerned face. “Mated? W-we are mates? I can feel you…”

“Yes Pet, we hold each other's hearts and minds.” Sho bent his head and began to gently lick at the wounds on Jun’s skin, soothing and healing them with his loving touch. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

His head spinning with new sensations and feeling slightly faint from Sho drinking from him, Jun swayed slightly as he leant backwards to gaze into Sho’s dark velvety eyes. “N-no, it was nothing that I didn’t enjoy. But I marked you too,” Jun traced his finger over a deeply bruised bite mark on the side of Sho’s neck.

“And it makes me proud to wear the marks caused by the intensity of your feelings,” Sho replied in soothing tones. Rest a little, while I tend to you and then you can take care of the worst of the bites on me, if you insist.”

Jun sighed and snuggled into his mate’s embrace as Sho massaged the back of his neck, the need to take and be taken momentarily quelled as they each adjusted to the new sensation of being half of a fully mated pair.

++++

Parting Jun’s cheeks Sho slid his tongue along the crack, lapping at the come that was sliding down to the mattress. He slipped his tongue inside Jun’s gaping hole, sucking lightly while growling deep in the back of his throat. “I told you once before that I wanted to eat you all up.”

Writhing in Sho’s grasp, Jun hissed, clawing at the bloodstained sheets as he felt the heat rising in his body once more, his erection pressing painfully against the mattress as Sho forced his body down. As he felt Sho’s fangs bite deeply into the flesh on his hip he cried out, head spinning dizzily as he felt Sho drawing his blood out through the punctures.

Strong hands gripped Jun’s waist, raising his hips high enough to allow Sho’s thick cock entry. Sho gripped a handful of Jun’s hair pulling him upright as he kneeled behind him, nipping at his neck.

Jun snarled, turning his head and raking his fangs across the side of Sho’s neck, as Sho began to thrust into him. They had both lost count of the number of times they had done this as the days blurred into a constant round of fucking and feeding from each other.

Before long Sho shuddered and filled Jun with his release as he bit hard on his shoulder, never tiring of the taste of his sweet blood.

Jun mewled weakly, his own come coating Sho’s hand as Sho stroked him to completion. After Sho pulled out and turned Jun to face him, soothing the fresh bite marks, Jun grumbled, “Next time I'm taking you. As your mate it's my right.”

Sho unsuccessfully smothered his adoring chuckle at the determination on Jun’s face and in his voice, knowing that, no matter how much Jun protested, he loved to be dominated and his protests were only token.

++++

"I never noticed that mole before," Jun purred, rubbing the very tip of his fang over the perfectly circular dark dot on the side of Sho's right foot.

Jun grasped Sho's foot, running the very tip of his tongue over the tiny bump, before sinking his fangs into the inside of Sho's ankle.

They both moaned as the dark liquid surged into Jun's mouth.

Jun licked his lips, missing one droplet that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Sho reached for Jun, gripping his hair and tugging him up to his level, sensuously licking Jun's lips before flipping them over on the bed so that their positions were reversed.

"Why do you always distract me just when I am about to take you?" Jun gasped, between lengthy kisses from his new mate.

"Because we both know that you love it when I am inside of you, making you mine," Sho replied, licking a long stripe up the side of Jun's neck, before sinking his fangs into the delicate skin surrounding the mole on the left side.

As the moon was now on the wane, their love making was filled with less violent urgency and more tenderness, as once again Jun surrendered himself to Sho; relishing the feeling of being utterly consumed by his passion and love.

++++

“Jun, what are you doing?” Sho caught hold of Jun, who had been wandering around the cottage with a distracted expression. “Come back to bed.” He pushed Jun’s hair aside and pressed a kiss to his nape.

Jun, who was clad only in a bedsheet, wrapped around him toga style, gazed at Sho with dreamy eyes. “I was just thinking about how we can change some of these rooms around.”

“Really?” Sho was only half listening, being rather more interested in figuring out how to untie the twisted knot holding the sheet closed.

“Hmm, for instance, the small room next to the master suite would make a perfect nursery.”

Sho’s hands dropped from around Jun’s waist, blinking in confusion as his stomach churned with nerves. He knew that Jun would be able to sense his heart racing as he tried to come up with a suitable response.

“Nursery? You’re already planning for us to breed when we are still in our mating week? Jun I love you, and maybe one day…but so soon…I mean...we need time to…to”

The look of panic on Sho’s face as he backed away from Jun was priceless, at least to Jun who burst into laughter. “Are you seriously going to be that easy to tease? If so, being your mate is going to be awesome. Don't worry, I have no plans to breed for the next three or four hundred years or so.”

“Teasing? You were teasing?” Sho growled, lifting Jun up and tossing him over his shoulder. “I’ll show you teasing,” he added as he carried him towards the bedroom.

After tossing Jun down onto the bed with a bounce, Sho pressed him into the mattress, nipping at his neck as relief flooded through him. A moment later a vision of a tiny replica of Jun, with magenta eyes, calling him ‘Papa’ floated into his consciousness.

“Jun! Stop that!” Sho shook his head to dispel the thoughts that Jun had planted in his mind.

As Jun looked up at him coyly through the curtain of his long lashes, breaking into a fit of giggles, Sho growled before wrestling him into a very happy and sated state of submission.


End file.
